


My Shangri-La Beneath the Summer Moon

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Cock Worship, Collars, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Spurred by the death of Sirius, Harry decides to bring the fight to Voldemort and abandon Dumbledore's plan for him. A magic mirror opens in the basement of Grimmauld Place, a portal into other dimensions and where Harry finds a magic that can give him an edge. With a loyal Hermione by his side, Harry's only plan for war is to build a harem from women of worlds both his and across realities, to meet the Dark Lord with a power he can never overcome: love. Anonymous commission.





	1. Grieving and Kindling - Hermione

'Away' was all Harry needed to be. All he wanted to be. Hogwarts had a great many mysterious and wondrous little corners and places to sit. Places to sit and just stare off in frustrated distance, wondering how to handle everything that had just gone down, how to emotionally process the utter exhaustion that came with opening himself up like this to pure frustration. In history, it would go down as the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. The beginning of the Second Wizarding War, the moment where the world and the Ministry could no longer pretend Harry hadn't been right. Voldemort had returned, and nobody could argue against it. Eleven Death Eats were cuffed and hauled off to Azkaban. But had it all been worth it? Had it been worth Sirius?

That much, Harry wasn't so sure of, as he sat there, staring up to the sky and trying to make sense of what was happening here, how he could possibly accept the result of that fight. He'd hoped sleep and a day of distance would help him out, but he didn't find it. It had been five days and still these nervous, winding heats haunted Harry. Dumbledore had no more words to say after debriefing him, and sent him off to rest. All his friends were okay, save of course for the fact Sirius was simply gone. But nothing felt okay. In the span of two years, a long-lost father figure had returned to Harry's life, the cool stepfather who would be there for him, and then died again. The first official casualty of a war. He hadn't even left a body. Nothing to mourn, nothing to bury. Just memories.

And the war's end sat with Harry. That much lingered extra harshly within him as he tried to coolly deal with the reality of what he'd been told. The prophecy said that Harry would defeat Voldemort. Harry, who wasn't even out school yet, barely an adult, barely ready for any of this. He was the one who would have to take down Voldemort; the idea terrified him, left Harry unsure what to say or how to feel about the idea that he could possibly do that. He just fell deeper into his tensions. Ever deeper. Ever harder. He didn't know how to make sense of this. He didn't know what to say or how to stand up for the idea that he was ready for this, that he ever should have been here. Why did this have to be his responsibility?

So deep in his own thoughts, Harry almost swung a fist behind him when words snapped him out of it. "Do you want to talk?" He turned around in a panic, eyes wide, hand going right to his wand as he looked upon the worried face of Hermione standing there before him. His response did nothing to make her worries ebb, and he couldn't say he blamed her. "If you want me to go, I can go. But it's been three hours since you 'went for a walk', and I thought you might use someone to talk to."

Harry relaxed, shifting back into the place he was, resting against the wall of the school that had become the only welcome home he knew. Until Sirius. Until Grimmauld Place had provided him something warm and familial. That was gone now. With a sigh, he tapped the space beside him. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

"In bed," Hermione sighed, taking her seat down beside Harry. "Where else would he be? He said you were fine and that you'd come back when you were ready, and with what Madame Pomfrey gave him for those welts he looked drowsy anyway."

"He's right, though," Harry said.

"About you being fine, or about you coming back when you were ready?" Hermione pressed firmer. "Because I don't think you're fine, and I'm not sure you're ever going to be ready."

A slow, frustrated sigh rumble on Harry's breath, lingering too long. "You're right, though," he said, changing his tune. He looked up to her, and he'd never seen an admission Hermione was right provide so little joy or response. "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

"I can't blame you. I don't think anyone would." An icy silence followed for a moment, Hermione adding, "But you aren't just anyone."

"Well can't I be? Can't I ever be? I'm not even allowed to an orphan with a stepfather who cares about him, I have to be the lonely, uncared for Chosen One who gets to watch everyone who cares about him die. It's exhausting." Sitting slumped against a wall wasn't the most productive or expressive place for Harry to be; he wished he could throw something, wished he had some way to express himself and vent his frustration. All he had was to turn his head toward Hermione. "I want to do something."

"Do what?" she asked. Hermione sounded ready. Open. She looked at Harry with a ready, nervous gaze. "I'm here for you. Here with you. I don't know if it's obvious yet, but whatever it takes, I'm right by your side until the end. You're not alone, I promise."

"I'm not going back to Privet Drive," Harry said. "Dumbledore says I have to. Says it's the only way to protect me. Something about magic; being around Aunt Petunia makes it so he can't hurt me. But I can't let that be my only protection anymore. Sirius was going to let me stay with him, and I've enjoyed this past summer more even than my time with the Weasleys. I'm not going back to somewhere I am feared and hated anymore. I'll return there for one afternoon to collect my things and maintain the magic for another year, but that's it. I'm not hiding from him."

"Are you saying you want to go to war right now?"

"This is already war." Harry felt a stir inside of him. Something strong and direct, something he hadn't expected. Each word he spoke felt like a deepening swell of something confident and ready. "I'm not marching up Voldemort and fighting him right now. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he's stopped. I don't know how, but I own 12 Grimmauld Place. I will allow the Order of the Phoenix to keep using it, but I am living in my home and nobody can stop me. After that? I don't know yet."

"So you're going to play with fire in regards to the only sure magical protections keeping you alive, so that you can go your own way against everybody else's judgment to forge stubbornly ahead with a plan you don't even yet know the details of." The sardonic tension in Hermione's voice was chilling.

"Sound like a bad idea?"

Hermione had an answer ready, but it melted away, giving way to another answer, to something more warm and accepting. "It sounds like you're Harry Potter, and that I shouldn't expect anything less of you. We've never exactly known what we were doing with any of this, but we got by, didn't we? Listening to the warnings of people who 'knew better' would have only ever let darkness prevail."

"Ron would still keep a pet rat out of my parents' traitorous best friend," Harry agreed.

"I'll follow you wherever you want to go," she said, leaning her head down onto Harry's shoulder. "You've proven yourself by now, and I feel safe with you."

"After what happened to Sirius?"

"Sirius knew what he was doing, and he was one person. The rest of us got back in one piece, and I think you're more responsible for that than you realize." Hermione's hand found his. "And I don't just mean safe from physical dangers either." She held tighter onto his hand, smile widening as she pressed in snug against Harry, feelings of frustration and pressure rising slowly. "So if you're going off to do this, then I'm with you, every step of the way."

"Hermione, are you--" Harry couldn't finish that, cutting off abruptly and turning to Hermione, seeing her staring right at him, and felt an intense need to push taking hold of him. He leaned inward, grabbing Hermione, tugging her close against him and bringing his lips down upon hers, kissing her with a need and a hunger that felt hazy and infuriating. He didn't really understand how to deal with this need and the idea of just letting his feelings take hold of him. He'd never given in quite like this before, but now, Harry couldn't help himself. He turned inward, grabbing her, tugging her in close against him and pulling her into a kiss as hungry and as desperate as he could, allowing pleasure to ignite within him something untamable.

Hermione had been waiting for this. Hoping. He picked up on it, and now that she saw her chance, she just went for it, pressing her body firmly in against Harry's. She kissed him with deep, hungry intensity and let the tensions take her, pulling her down into the warmth and the comfort of his kiss. It was all the safety she meant, all the safety she needed, and Hermione felt herself filled with all the deep longing and hunger that she hadn't wanted to come here in pursuit of, but it happened, and she didn't exactly feel like fighting it.

As they kissed, they could both feel the tension in the other, the desperation calling out at long last to everything they had both wanted, a certainty and mutual desire that brought them both a sense of deep relief. Neither had been alone in these feelings, and now it was out in the world, open, ready, inducing a desperate sort of openness that held a special promise. Everything Harry felt was removed from all sense, but in ways that brought on a lot more feelings than he was prepared for; need held him, desperation and frustration bringing about a lot of desires and tensions all at once, and there was absolutely nothing that he wanted more now than Hermione.

But the kiss broke away too soon. Hermione drew away, frightened by what they had done and by the suddenness of how this had just happened. She didn't look ashamed, simply shaken. "We did that," she said, tense. "Harry, we just--"

"We just kissed," Harry said. "For a moment, I kind of.. I forgot all about Sirius, too. About everything. It felt nice."

"Harry, I... I don't want to suggest you forget about Sirius. Or about anything. But maybe, you need a moment to j--"

Another kiss. Harry initiated again. He needed to. This time, he pulled Hermione onto him, and she went happily, climbing into his lap in pursuit of pleasures and sensations that felt so much more intentional and desperate and hot, but which were all the more welcome for it. Both of them felt so needy and worn down, so desperate for something to hold onto and hold steady by. It drove their needs, drove the urgency of their kiss as they let it happen and let it take them away. Hermione offered up no complaint or hesitation, just kissing Harry as hard as she could, letting herself be wound up and worn down by the idea of kissing and losing themselves.

"I think I'm ready to go back to bed," Harry said, but as his hands tightened against her, Hermione knew what he meant, knew what he wanted.

And she welcomed it.  
****************************  
It wasn't Harry's bed that he returned to, as he pushed Hermione down against the covers, his hands now upon her. "Let me lose myself in you," he groaned, seizing at her clothes, grabbing her, seeking all the pleasures he could find in her, finding the truths of their intimacy and the lies promised by just forgetting about life for a moment and giving himself up to Hermione completely. His aggressive and needy kisses proved a desperate push into something hungry, desperate, wild, as intense and as lustful as could be.

"We've been waiting so long," Hermione moaned, her hands grasping Harry's strong chest, her head dizzy and aching. She had gone so long without him. Without this. The time had come now though, and Hermione was desperate to let this out, to embrace her lusts and her needs as hotly as she could get them. "Harry..." She didn't know what else to say or how to say it. Tugging him into another feverish kiss, Hermione sought only to feel him as thoroughly and utterly as she could, craving his touch and everything that came with it. "Show me all of your love."

After years of simmer tension and desperation, it was finally done. They had been children when they started. Five years later, they were adults. Ready. Grown and developed and different, and there was no reason to pretend any longer that growing up alongside one another hadn't ensured they were constantly watching the other's development in real time. Hermione was Harry's first crush, and those feelings had never dulled or grown calmer. He was hungrier now more than ever for Hermione, and he felt ready to open up to it and let the pleasures carry him away, let the sensations guide him into pure acceptance and a bliss as wild and exceptional as anything he could have ever fathomed.

Hands grabbed at Hermione's ample chest through her shirt, feeling her plump breasts, body pressing down against her ample form, her whole figure calling out to Harry, begging and defiant, pleading him to take charge, explore, tame her. Inside of harry lay so much pent up desperation and aggression, a need that was only deeper and hotter expressed by his desire to let everything go, to abandon reason and sense for the purposes of absolute surrender, smoldering desire and need burning up strongly inside of him. He felt her up while he tugged at her clothes, letting something more fiery and hungry bleed through this pleasure, allowing sensations to take hold of him that he wasn't sure exactly how to feel about, but he knew he needed them. 

Hermione shifted in surprise under the desire and the heat of this situation, feeling Harry's hands upon her, so firm, so strong, so shameless. A strong and hungry need took hold of her powerfully, and she was unafraid of opening up to all of it, her own hands caressing along his body, finding pleasure and relief in the warm embrace of just holding him tight, holding him close. "There's a side of you I've always been curious about," she moaned. "And it feels like it's begging to be let out of you now. Show me, Harry. Let the pleasure take hold of us both." Hermione trembled with this need, with a want and a hunger that all felt like too much to deal with. She craved him, and she wanted to know what she was missing out on.

It was an invitation to let loose. To not feel bad about what he wanted to do to Hermione. How he wanted her. His hands grabbed at her body more aggressively as he tugged her clothes off, showing a bit more ferocity and a bit more unrelenting heat. It was all he really needed, and he felt the want take hold of him tighter, harsher, inducing pleasures was hungry and ferocious as anything he could have ever imagined. The pleasure was there, a swell of ferocious desire and heat that felt like everything he had been waiting to let out, and Hermione's invitation was only more hunger-inducing, inducing fierce needs and lusts that took hold of him tightly.

Hermione felt like she had to give in to this, had to accept and indulge, reaching for his pants, tugging them down and out of the way, seeking pleasure and embracing all of the most wild wants and needs that held so tightly onto her. Her hands reached for his cock, taking hold of it and finding herself overwhelmed by what she gasped, letting out a hot, wild gasp of something startled, something powerful and hot, unprepared for the pleasure awaiting her as she took him. "Harry," she moaned. Moaning his name was all she felt she could do, as Hermione's fingers fumbled about, grasping his cock, startled and overwhelmed by what she felt, by the size of his shaft, by the idea of letting herself succumb.

Shifting atop Hermione, Harry moved fiercely, ready to take charge and do whatever he felt he could to make this move, to take what was his. He left Hermione bare, her ample chest bare before his eager gaze as he shifted atop her. Hermione used her grip on his cock to guide him toward her entrance, toward a snug, slick hole waiting for his touch and desperately seeking pure bliss. He shifted forward and tightened up his posture, seizing her tits more firmly, seizing her lips with his, and happily gliding into the slick embrace of a pussy he all too immediately took charge pushing into. Hermione helped give him the initial pull, but once his head pushed past the soft, puffy lips that parted in eager welcoming of his touch, it was all Harry.

A powerful thrust forward drove him to the hilt inside of her, and Hermione let out a heated cry as she felt him. 'You're like a beast," she said, panting as he drew back and thrust forward again. There was a lot to take in very suddenly, but Harry presses in tighter against her lips and kept her from saying it, his hips working a very steady and aggressive pace that took no time at all to wind up into the aggression that he had spent so long holding back. There was no time to hold back now. No patience for it. Harry spent five agonizing years of his studies watching Hermione grow and fill out, maturing alongside her, developing into a gorgeous woman.

A woman now giving herself to him.

Hermione shifted under Harry's touch, moaning into the hungry kisses he paid her, as his thrusts filled her. His cock was incredible, feeling even bigger inside of her than it had felt in her hand, and she hadn't yet seen it, but she was certain he was absolutely gifted. As he pumped in and out of her, he filled her with an intensity that left her dizzy, stretching her out so much more than her own fingers ever could, and Hermione lamented how all of her curious self-exploration paled now in comparison to the thick cock pounding into her, picking up its pace with each careless thrust, each wild push into a deeper, hotter ecstasy.

"I've wanted to fuck you for years," Harry groaned. One of her hands drifted along his strong chest, and he let her touch him for a moment before pinning the wrist to the headboard, making her yelp ever more aware of his dominant strength. "And I'm sorry it won't be soft, but I can't do soft. I know I can't. Especially not tonight."

"Then fuck me like an animal instead," Hermione moaned, defiant and sultry as she embraced these unfettered thrills. "Show me the Harry who's spent so long cooped up inside, waiting to be let out. I want to see him. I want to be dominated by him." Hermione always had a sense there was something strong inside of Harry. Not a strength like he needed to carry on through tragedy, not a strength he needed to be a leader and live up to the expectations the world put upon him. A more masculine strength. A more sexual one. Harry felt his emotions, perhaps sometimes in excess, always so strongly existing and responding; his intense passion as a lover stood to reason, and it drove Hermione mad to know she was plunging into such heated, twisting ecstasy as she lay beneath him and saw confirmation of all those desires break out to the forefront.

Stronger, faster thrusts brought their bodies together in clashing, cacophonous delight, as without a kiss to seal them together, moans rang out more freely, more wildly. The passion reached its boiling point, and everything felt like too much to bear, as Hermione gave up to Harry and all the dizzy ecstasies that he promised her. Their bodies met with wild, bucking motions, refusing to let up as Hermione fell into the groove and did her best to feed into the dominant fervor Harry showed off, her moans growing more desperate and passionate with each shove forward.

To seal the deal of his longest standing crush with such wild and ferocious sex was the only thing now keeping Harry sane. Just as kissing Hermione had been a good way to forget all of his frustrations, fucking and dominating her brought out a side of him that felt welcome and hot, felt like the missing piece of a disastrous, messy puzzle that he had to do his best to put together. The chaos and frenzy of this situation made for something unwieldy and hot, and he was stuck doing his best to try and satisfy the weird, dizzy cravings upon him, but it was all easier said than done, as he learned his way through a deeper sense of confusion and mystery.

After all the time they'd spent awkwardly dancing around the subject, now it was done. They were fucking. All their feelings laid out. Reciprocated. Laid out and answered with raw, hard sex, Harry's balls smacking down against her with each hilting slam into her. There was no way to keep anything subtle or ambiguous now, no way to pretend there was much left to do but act on these wild feelings, two adults now ready to make the decisions they had been toying with for so long, and they were completely unashamed of surrendering to all of it, unable to hold back the chaos and the desire of this twisted mess.

"You know what I'm going to ask for," Hermione whined, clinging to Harry tightly, her free hand squeezing at his back.

"I don't care, say it anyway," Harry growled. "Beg for it." He knew. His cock throbbed inside of her needy pussy as it tightened down around him, and he was utterly unashamed of keeping up this pace, fucking Hermione with a wild sense of unrestrained ecstasy and wanting to make her lose herself.

"Cum inside," Hermione whimpered, clutching him tighter.

"I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up." Harry wanted to milk this moment for all he could.

Outright screaming now to plead Harry to give her what she wanted, Hermione gave in. "Please, cum inside!" The confidence behind her words shook her; Hermione couldn't believe she was giving in like this, begging Harry to cum in her, but she felt such power in accepting her fate and letting go of herself, and she needed more of it.

A few more wild thrusts were all Harry needed, but Hermione was right behind him, her pussy clamping down around his cock and everything lining up just perfectly in hose final seconds of pure, throbbing ecstasy. The pleasure was too much to bear for either of them, as Hermione wrapped herself around Harry, and Harry in turn pinned her down to the bed and pumped her full of cum, creampied her with a need to take and to claim; she knew this wasn't just release, knew it him making a statement, and as she twisted underneath him, she was happy to give up to all of it.

"You're mine," he growled, his glasses askew on his face and his green eyes staring lustfully at her.

"I'm yours," she agreed. "I knew you had a dominant side, but I never could have imagined... Oh my god, Harry. And the size of your cock..." She was too breathless to form coherent thoughts. "It's so much. I'm so happy."

"I always had my doubts. Even if you liked me, you're such a strong willed girl, I was afraid you'd find out how I liked to fuck and immediately be repelled by it; I don't know how to turn it down." He let go of her wrist and brought his hand across her cheek slowly, caressing it and staring down at her smile. "Even now, looking at you, all I can think about is having that mouth worship my cock."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione felt a little dizzy. "I'm surprised I like it so much, too. But I do, and the idea of letting you take control, letting you have me however you want... It excites me. Maybe I like the idea of giving up control, and not being the brainy genius girl who knows everything." She purred, reached down toward their groins and grasping his cock. "Maybe I want a man to hold me down, tell me what to do, and fuck me until I can't think, when I trust him enough to know he's good to me. Maybe I want to worship the cock of the most amazing man I've ever met." She smiled, drawing slowly back away from him.

Harry had nothing even resembling slowness in mind, and he moved swiftly to tug Hermione into position, leaving her startled and frayed as he lay where she had been, and she was now on her stomach between his legs, coming face to face with the huge cock standing rigid at attention in front of her. "If you want to submit, then prove it. Don't be a tease biting your lip and giving me 'maybes'. Submit to me, Hermione. Worship my cock and praise it with that mouth that's always saying so many strong, smart things. You're a great woman, but even you can't resist, can you?" His words picked up in intensity and harshness, figuring she was into it, pushing his luck and the boundaries all without any real care or control, to confident now in himself.

"I can't resist," Hermione whined. Her tongue dragged along his massive shaft, and her eyes almost went cross. "Even strong as I am, I want to submit to this monster cock." Deeper Hermione fell, finding a love of just surrendering herself to him, as she licked along his shaft, as she gave up to the idea of completely accepting the desperation and the fervor of her words. Kisses grew hungrier and more direct, more intense, as a deep sense of surrender washed over her, as Hermione found that there was a need inside of her too powerful to ignore or deny. Everything just felt so direct and so powerful, a desperation bringing about pleasure in a form too wild and unbelievable to handle, and it was to their mutual benefit now that she just give in to it all.

Aggressive licks all over his cock brought Harry an intense delight, as he melted against the mattress groaning in appreciation. "How does my cock taste?" he asked, fingers tangling into the unruly mess of Hermione's bushy hair. "And how does your cunt taste all over my cock?" he had to push further, had to test the limits desperately, seeking more pleasure and more indulgence, wanting to feel all of it. He was in Hermione Granger's bed getting his dick worshiped, and the idea this could truly happen was an absolute delight, a bliss he needed more of as he pushed, explored, tested what he could get away with, delighted to find so far she accepted all of it.

"They taste so good," Hermione whined, her tongue trying to drag up every drop of her own tart juices in pursuit of this strange situation, a desire only getting better and hungrier as she let it happen. "I need more of it." She hadn't ever thought a cock could stir these feelings inside of her, never thought she could be so conflicted and desperate a mess, but she chased this pleasure on deeper, hotter, further down into ruin and destruction, a sense of senselessness that only grew stronger as she let the pleasures tear her asunder. Harry was always the man that she could have fallen into a submissive devotion to, and his cock simply proved it.

Her lips wrapped around the head, and she pushed hungrily down, chasing the desire and desperation deeper and messier, pushing into something that felt unruly and a little bit too rough to deal with, pleasures inducing something spectacular, something so powerful and desperate that it almost didn't make a lot of sense. Her head pushed down, forcing so much of the girthy cock into her mouth, and she was startled to find she could even fit it all, pushing on a bit deeper, moaning around his shaft, hands grasping the base to keep it steady as she fumbled about with the idea of letting this all happen, of letting herself give in. The idea of accepting and surrendering seemed so unruly and bizarre, an insanity that she felt unprepared to handle, but in truth it was all she wanted.

"Deeper. Suck it deeper down. If you really want to worship my cock, I want to feel your throat." He applied force to the back of her head, which was pushing his luck if anything was, but she accepted it, graciously deepthroating Harry, choking him down and struggling to deal with him, but she was do determined that nothing could stop her. Her eyes sank half-closed with sultry delight, a sight that had Harry struggling to keep himself together, finding out just how much pleasure he could find in making Hermione his. "You're gorgeous right now. Setting a dangerous precedent, 'Mione. Now that I know I can take out all my frustrations on you and do the things I've only fantasized about doing, I'm going to put you through your paces."

The idea there was a way to escalate from this left Hermione dizzy. She sucked faster, greedily slurping him down deep, forcing herself to become capable of handling his big dick no matter what it took. She had to learn, had to obey and fall into line, sucking faster, greedier, appreciating the pleasure of just submitting to his demands, servicing his dick and letting all other thoughts wash away. This was already a distraction for Harry, why not for her too? Letting go of herself and blanking out her thoughts, Hermione let her focus and devotion to Harry's cock speak to all that she needed, and she allowed that pleasure to carry her away, stronger and hotter as she found a deep sense of pure excitement washing through her body, leaving her completely focused now on him and only him.

Up and down her head bobbed. Once she let the pace and the focus carry her away, Hermione was steady, moving fluidly and with a relaxed throat making fewer noises of struggle. She felt so free and so open now, servicing Harry firmer and more confidently, a heat and a desire bringing about something potent and nigh unstoppable. Harry's hips started upward, thrusting into the loving embrace of her mouth, and that only further served to ignite untamable desires inside her, as he fucked her mouth steadily and fed into this pleasure. The fire was overwhelming, and Hermione's reckless, slobbering pace felt like a deep, reverent ode to a desperation burning inside her hotter than anything ever had before.

"You're so good at sucking cock," Harry groaned, pushing faster, pressing in against her and seeking absolute ruin. "You're great, Hermione. The perfect fucking woman. Stacked, brilliant, and an absolute delight in bed. Give me more, suck it all down, I'm going to pump my load down your throat and you're going to thank me for it!" The pleasures were too much for Harry. Too much in too many directions and bringing about so many sensations that somehow didn't feel conflicted or torn; all Harry wanted was to fuck Hermione's mouth into submission, and he found that it was all easy to give in to, losing ground to the spectacular thrills of ecstasy that all burned with singular focus. Hermione was his now, and he felt no qualms about seizing what he wanted from her.

Submission felt incredible. Hermione was delirious, sloppily gagging on the cock thrusting into her mouth, body heaving and swaying in the uncontrollable rush of desires becoming a bigger, needier mess with each steadily rising second. She took this on, feeling an odd pleasure in surrendering to his desires, serving his lusts and his most reckless needs, unable to control her mad spiral downward, unable to keep from giving everything up Harry and his expectations of her, no matter how depraved and wicked they were. Her cravings for more overwhelmed everything else inside of her, and she was left in deep, adoring service now to Harry's cock and her most wild appetites.

Harry made good on his promise, as his hands tugged at her hair and he forced her down to the base of his cock, one final, primal show of dominance driving him deep into the ecstasy of pumping his load right down Hermione's throat, making her tremble and heave under the frustrations and the pleasures of a situation completely removed from sense or control. Every throb of his cock brought on a messy, gooey gush of seed that splattered against the back of her throat, taught her a twisted sense of acceptance and lust that deepened her appreciation of everything he was doing to her and the ways in which she felt she simply had to burn.

Hermione dutifully accepted every drop down her gullet, before pulling back and giving him what he wanted to hear. "Thank you," she moaned, biting her lip and allowing the rumbling need inside of her to take utter hold. "It was my pleasure to service your cock. I hope I did a good job."

"You did a great job," Harry said, taking hold of his shaft and dragging it along her lips, which prompted moans and teasing licks from Hermione. "So well that I think you'll be taking it on a responsibility from now on. Whenever I'm hard, you're going to be taking care of it."

"You're hard right now," Hermione said, her breath remaining tight and wild.

"It is," Harry said. "So what are you waiting for? Come sit on it so I can watch those big tits bounce."  
******************************  
Lying in the tense, still emptiness of the afterglow, Harry and Hermione were exhausted, lying in desperate, wasted bliss after hours of raw fucking, just holding on to one another and thinking about the matter before them.

"Should I have said I loved you before I pinned you down and started thrusting?" Harry asked, breaking the silence with a soft question as his fingers teased through her hair. Well, sort of soft; after the things he'd said and done to her, it was downright sappy by comparison.

"Mm, I assumed from the moment you kissed me that you loved me, but if you feel you need to say it, I won't complain." Hermione nestled into Harry's neck, resting an arm over his strong chest as she kept herself in tight against him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he said. "And having you here for me tonight has only made me love you more."

It was something she'd waited a while to say. He got to it at his own pace, and that was all she needed. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

"It's a lot easier to face what I want to do with you by my side," he said, holding her in close against his body. "I don't know how yet, but with your smarts, I don't see a way we can't win. You're the best ally anyone could ask for." His arm tugged her in tighter, and he let his words express his desires and his lusts as directly as anything could. Harry saw the opportunity now before him more powerfully and potently than anything he could have imagined. "If you have any idea of where to start, I'm all ears."

Hermione took a moment to think. "What is your plan so far?"

"As much as I've told you; visit the Dursleys for safety's sake, gather up a few things, and then head to Grimmauld Place. I'm hoping that there's something in the house that might be useful, an old relic or heirloom with some kind of value. Or a book. Anything. We can organize better when we're working out of a proper base of operations. But until then, I want to keep quiet; any Slytherin who hears it might report back, and if I try to confront Dumbledore about it now, it will only cause a scene. I don't want him to have a choice or a chance to talk me out of anything. And once we are at Grimmauld Place, I want to have a proper service for Sirius."

"That's a good start. We need more, but I like where it goes. I'll want to go visit my parents too, but we should settle in at home first."

"Home," Harry said, closing his eyes. "You called it home."

"With you, it will be."  
****************************  
A plume of choking dust puffed off of the mirror with one big gust, winds stirring through the dingy basement and sending boxes tumbling over, the amassed depths of the Black family storage a cramped and claustrophobic mess of generations' worth of belongings packed away and stuffed into as tight a space as possible. Nobody ever threw anything out in the Black family, just packed it away, just left it to rot in the dismal depths of a basement that nobody paid any mind to. It was where the past was buried, and especially for the last owner of the house, Sirius, the past was something to tear down and ignore, abandon, leave as a lingering reminder entombed away forever from the dismal truth of what he had lived.

The wind changed all that, sent things crashing about in all directions, clearing space before the tall, gaudy mirror standing firm at the very back of the room, not hung onto a wall but utterly embedded inside of it. It throbbed and thrummed, glowing powerfully as the tarp thrown over it was cast aside and pushed off toward the wall, and everything in the room took on a sickly bright shine, just in time for the mirror to forcibly repel someone from within its glass.

Raven hit the floor hard, ripped from her meditative trance and shouting in utter panic as she was thrown from the mirror and sent hurdling into a mess of boxes, the pain sudden and her head dizzy as she tried to make sense of what was going on. She didn't know where she was, but she could feel the wrongness take hold, feel the lack of any grounding or even connection to her own powers here; she stumbled up to her feet, only to crush another box and end up sinking into it, falling back over to the floor again with a humiliating gracelessness.

All the commotion hadn't gone unnoticed by the people upstairs. Wands drawn, Kingsley and Tonks barged down the basement steps in a panic, worried there was some sort of breach and attack on the way amid all the loud clanging and crashing. What they saw, then, was far more curious and confusing than any of that, staring now upon the dizzy wreck of a half-conscious girl with gray skin and a blue cape lying on the floor. Neither auror thought about what they were doing; they simply acted, throwing a stunning spell onto the intruder and making her body go stiff while they fumbled about in search of some indication of what was wrong.

But the mirror had done its part, and it sat perplexingly clean but unspectacular in every other way, its exposure and the silvery sheen of its flawless surface not even catching the eye of the aurors scrambling about for signs of apparation or some sort of physical ingress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	2. More and More Questions

The decision not to tell Ron was a heavy one. A weird one. They remained nervously on the fence through the final days of school about whether or not to tell him, before deciding it was best not to. Not yet, at least; he would be easy to reach if they needed him, but at the same time, was he all that helpful now? It felt like they needed something more focused while they figured out their game plan, and way more than any of that, Harry and Hermione wanted time alone. Time to fuck indiscriminately, and Ron was their friend, always would be. But they were in that frustrated new relationship position where all they wanted was to fuck like animals, and he'd be left the third wheel.

So instead, they kept quiet about things, including their relationship. It wasn't the time. They rode out on the Hogwarts Express doing their best to wish friends farewell and act like they'd see them all again next year. Not just Ron, but Ginny, Luna, Neville, everyone on the Quidditch team, everyone they were weren't sure they actually would see again as they prepared for a descent into the unknown, certain only of the fact that there was no guarantee they'd be coming back. It was a deeply frustrating and one-sided situation to end up in, never really certain of their situation and of how they were going to act.

The secret remained. It had to. They knew there was a tight circle of people they could trust but whose safety demanded they not know a thing, while outside of that, there was no guarantee anyone could be trusted. Not yet. The war was only just beginning and things were about to get tumultuous and destructive for everyone involved. Sitting and waiting for their freedom and for the beginning of all their plans, Harry and Hermione both felt things were about to get insane before they got any more reasonable.

Ron fell asleep, and Hermione's hand slipped under the blanket, grasping Harry's cock and stroking it as she leaned in tight against him. "I feel bad," she whispered. "And not just for Ron. We're lying to everybody."

"I know."

"Even Luna."

"Luna does hurt more than the others," Harry confessed. "We're among her only friends. But it has to be this way, we can't let anybody know. I'd keep it from the whole Order if I could, but once we're there, I'm sure Ron will find out shortly."

"What if he tries to come visit us?"

"I don't know what I'll have to do yet, but it won't be easy." The Weasleys had done so much for Harry, and done so unconditionally. Few people showed him the kindness that they had, and simply because someone needed to. "This isn't Ron's fight, and I won't take one of Molly's sons away from her."

"He'd make it his fight in a second if you asked him to."

"I know he would, that's what makes this so difficult." Harry leaned back, fingers caressing along Hermione's cheek. "You need to make up your mind though; either you give me a handjob, or we lament that we're lying to our friends. I can't keep doing both."

The choice was far too easy for Hermione to make, as she nestled her head into her boyfriend's neck and sucked at his skin, intent on leaving him some hickeys while she kept his cock adored and tended to underneath the blanket, away from all prying eyes.  
******************  
Harry made his return to Number 4 Privet Drive a very direct affair. He came in, said his hellos, said he was leaving to a home he'd inherited from his parents' friend, and that he would be in touch. He was an adult, ready to leave, ready to live on his own, and he walked a careful line. Dumbledore said that as long as Harry could call this place home, the magic would hold, and that meant leaving a careful line with the Dursleys. He asked his bedroom remain as it was, 'just in case', but promised they wouldn't have to take care of him anymore. Not that they ever truly had, anyway.

It was all business, all a direct and firm exchange of words. Harry felt cold in the way he handled this, but he was still a week past the death of his godfather; he knew what family was, and at the moment he was hard pressed to pretend the Dursleys were, no matter what distant and disrespectful fondness his aunt may have had for her departed sister. The 'love' he came back to collect wasn't even theirs, simply his mother's continued support through the blood he and his aunt shared. Blood was not what would help Harry.

He was in and out within a half hour, Hermione standing by the curb with a smile on her face. "You're free now," she said. "No more Dursleys. You can call Grimmauld Place a home every summer until you graduate, then for the rest of your life after."

"No more Dursleys," Harry repeated, a smile on his face, relief washing over him.

"You seem happy about that."

"There might be a day that they apologize properly to me. Maybe I'll forgive them when it happens. But I'm leaving it all behind me now. They can sit around in their quiet, domestic nothing and enjoy their lives where they don't have to worry or fear what we do. I'm not going to feel bad for leaving them behind to that; they don't have any love for me anyway."

"You don't need them to have family," Hermione said, her hand reaching out for his. "And I don't just mean us."

Harry nodded. "I can choose my family. And I've made my choice." His hands squeezed tighter against hers. "Are you ready to go home?"

Hermione nodded, and their hands spread out to grasp at their things, including the cage Hedwig sat patiently in. In a flash, they apparated right off of the quiet suburban street, never to look back again.

The doorstep to 12 Grimmauld Place was a welcoming sight for the couple, as Harry opened the door and walked right in to what was by inheritance now his home. He didn't shy away from the arrival, holding his head high and proud as he waltzed in to assume control of what was his, ready to stand up for himself against anyone and against any words being asked of him, determined and confident.

"Harry?" came a voice from the side, a door opening and a shuffling woman coming to a dead stop. Tonks was startled and pale as she looked at him. 'What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Tonks," Harry said, voice flat and matter of fact, but his posture adding a more confrontational edge to the words. "This is my house."

Tonks looked at Harry like he was wrong, but she didn't have the words to express it, because he was right, and she was left trying to think of a good answer or response or way to express that this was not the plan at all, but it all fizzled out as finally she said, "Okay. That's true, and it's not my job to have a conversation with you about this, so I'm going to take another route: I might need your help with something."

Off to a good start. Harry stood confident and ready. "What's going on?"

"We found a girl in the basement two days ago," Tonks sighed. "We don't recognize her. She doesn't have a Dark Mark but even still, we've been keeping her locked up. All she's asked is where she is and occasionally tried to say something about a mirror and needing to speak to the 'master of the home'; I haven't let her get many words in, but I don't know what to do. My magic kind of works on her, but it's not doing a lot, and I don't know if you're the right one to ask about this, but you are the 'master of the home' now." She put her hands up in the air. "If you are here, might as well get your help, right?'

"If someone can take our bags to the master bedroom," Harry said, deeply curious about what this could mean, given that it bordered on absolute nonsense, but he felt ready to give it his all regardless.

"Did you say 'our' bags?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow and looking to Hermione beside him. "Congratulations." There was a rumble in her voice as her eyes scanned the couple up and down, like she thought both of them had landed good catches. "To both of you, I'd imagine. But fine. Kingsley!"

"I am not a bellhop," Kingsley said, rounding the corner. "I will do this, but I need to make that much very clear. Hello.”

Tonks smirked and swayed. “You're doing it, that's all that matters,” she said. “Kingsley and I have been on strange girl watch since she arrived, but the Minister's asked for his presence to deal with some big matters he won't tell me about. That means he gets to take your bags upstairs while I bring you to where the fun is.”

“A few final chances to push my buttons before I leave,” Kingsley sighed. “It is good to see you safe, Harry. I do wonder why you're here, but we can discuss that when I return. I will take these things up to the master bedroom, and open your owl's cage.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, nodding carefully. “I promise, there's a good reason, but it can wait. For now, Tonks, I'd like to see whoever's being held prisoner in my home.”

“You say that like it's normal,” Tonks muttered, shaking her head and guiding them through the halls. "But I want to know Harry. Why are you here? Dumbledore said you were going back home, and we'd be on with business as usual, even with Si--even after what happened. Thought you gave permission to keep using the house as our base."

'That stands, but I'm not living with the Dursleys another summer. I'm an adult, and an adult with his own house." he kept avoidant and dodged the meat of the issue, and Tonks knew it; she was a smart girl, and the look she shot him over her shoulder was a doubting one. He knew she was too sharp to buy it, but that was fine, as long as she didn't call it out, and she didn't. "Might as well help with the cause while I'm here, right?"

"Sure, if that works out. At any rate, we've been using one of the unused bedrooms to hold her. She hasn't caused much trouble, but we can't take the chance, right? Same reason we kept her here; it's not the safest Place to keep a potential spy, but it's not like we can haul her to a cell at the Ministry. That would expose us immediately."

Harry nodded steadily. "That all makes sense. I trust your intuitions, Tonks. You're a pro." If Harry was taking a more active role in building an army, Tonks was pretty immediately exactly the kind of person he wanted on his side.

Tonks rolled her eyes as she grabbed at the door handle, and the time for fun and smiles had to come to an end. "Get ready," she said, and opened it up slowly, Harry and Hermione both gripping their wands as they peered into the room to see the prisoner in question: a young woman about Harry's age, sitting cross-legged on a bed in meditation with her eyes wide open. her gray skin was what struck Harry first, an oddity he'd never seen before. Next was the red gem on her forehead. Then, the luscious body crammed into a skintight black leotard, with a blue cape and a belt of red gems tossed over it in ways that only drew his gaze from her ample chest to her round hips. She was gorgeous, with purple hair trimmed to jaw length.

"Hello?" Harry asked, stepping slowly into the room. "They say you're the prisoner here, and I was hoping t--"

"Master!" the woman shouted, shifting forward, her eyes widening for a moment, before realization hit her. She jerked back, gasping and stammering. "I don't know why I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I don't..." She furrowed her brow, head shifting back and forth a little bit. "You own this home. That much I can tell."

"You said you wanted to speak to the 'master of the home'," Harry said. "Here I am. My name is Harry Potter."

"Raven," she said flatly. "Well... Rachel, but. We'll say Raven." She held steady, trying to study Harry but mostly finding frustration in the process, as she worked through strange feelings drawing her closer toward him. "That's what everyone close to me calls me."

Harry nodded. "Raven it is, then. I'd like to know what you're doing in my home, Raven. Why you're here, and how you got here."

"I didn't come here by choice," Raven said. "I was trying to astrally project during my meditation, when a magic stronger than mine grabbed me. I tried to pull away, but returning to my body only meant it dragged all of me with it, and the next thing I knew, I was falling out of a mirror in your basement, everything was sore, and I was being shot at with spells unlike any magic I'm familiar with. Since then, my own powers feel faint, and I can't get a feel for anything happening around here."

"Where are you from?"

"Simply put, not here. That's all I know. I can tell you the city I'm form, but I don't think it exists. I think I'm here from another world entirely."

Harry looked toward Hermione hoping for some sort of explanation. Some brainy response to explain this away. But all Hermione could do was shrug. "I've never heard of anything like this before," was all she could give. "Muggle scientists theorize there are other worlds, and magical texts speak of people finding little pockets that connect two worlds together, but never anything that's been studied."

"The hell did I get involved in?" Tonks asked herself.

"I don't know what a 'muggle' is, and that's only making me more certain that I'm not local," Raven said. "I can confirm other dimensions exist, though. I'm a product of that, but I haven't seen an entirely different earth. But something is keeping me from manifesting my powers, and that feels inter-dimensional. I don't have a connection to them, all I have is..." She shook a little bit. "Thoughts."

Harry turned back, surprised and all the more intrigued as weird questions simply kept getting weirder. "What kinds of thoughts?"

"'Master of the home' is not the way I would describe anything, ever." Flat, dry remarks. Raven should have fallen back on deadpan sooner. "And something inside of me decided to express that by calling you 'Master'. Somehow, I feel like you're the key to getting back home, or at least to connecting to my powers, but... I also a feel a..."

"Tell me, what?' Harry asked.

The way he phrased it made Raven stiffen, her eyes going wide for a moment and something inside her compelling her once more. "I want to serve you, Master. My feelings are of love and submission to you." It didn't last, and she dipped back dizzily from it, shaking her head. "Ugh, again? The hell is going on?"

"It's not one of my spells," Tonks offered up. "Whatever's going on in your head is all you right now."

"Good, so I land in another world calling some guy I've never met 'Master' and every minute or so I dip into some kind of horny trance, and none of you wizards can actually tell me why."

This situation was getting stranger. All of it. Hermione looked back and forth between Raven and Harry, a lot of conflicting things surging up to the surface as she tried to make sense of it all, and she wasn't too sure she liked where any of this was going, but she also felt there was only one way forward. "You two should have sex."

"Excuse me?" both Harry and Raven said at the same time.

"I don't think the thoughts in Raven's head are a coincidence; if you're who she's compelled to see and she feels it's the way to return home, and she also keeps calling you 'Master', then I think the only thing you can do is work with that.” Hermione made some vague gestures toward the two of them. “Look, I know this sounds ridiculous, and I know what I'm saying here, but the emotional tug telling me not to encourage my boyfriend to have sex with a woman apparently from another world isn't as strong as logic and intuition telling me that this is a logical step forward in figuring this out.” She shifted her weight about between her legs, back and forth with repeated uncertainty and.

Raven's eyes drifted back and forth for a moment. “This is real fucked up to say, but... I think she's right. Gut instincts aren't for me, but even just sitting in this room right now with you is the hardest thing I've done since arriving here; everything is telling me to tear your clothes off and just start fucking like animals.” She spoke so deadpan for the vivid things she was sharing. “I'm not that kind of girl at all. But it's there, and it's not stopping, and the only way I can think to stop it is to bang indiscriminately and hope that it puts this all to rest."

"I don't know that using such colourful terms for it is necessary," Hermione said, "but I do at least appreciate the dispassionate way you're saying it."

Harry felt like he was losing his mind trying to piece this whole mes together. He looked to Tonks, who seemed just as baffled as he did. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay with this? Think about what you're suggesting."

"'Okay' isn't the right word, but my feelings aren't what's important right now. We need to know what this is, and... well, truth be told, I have a theory. I'm hoping that somehow, this leads back around to what we were talking about. Imagine if somehow, what brought her here was a weapon we could use in this war. It's not ideal, but I trust you, and I think that if we do this, and we get answers, we'll all be better off."

"That's real selfless," Raven muttered. "Like a romance novel playing out in real time, thanks for approving of me fucking your boyfriend."

Hermione clicked her tongue. "I'm giving you what you want when what you want is my boyfriend's penis. I would appreciate if you kept the comments to yourself."

Harry looked between the two clearly smart and clearly snarky girls back and forth, wondering how to step in and how to handle this when it seemed the point they were clashing on was the similarity between them. There wasn't a good answer at all. "Okay, if this is what it takes, then I'll do it," he said, unable to offer up much more than that. "But only because we need answers." His eyes drifted back toward Raven's body again and... No, no that wasn't true at all. He looked at the sleek curves crammed into her tight leotard, saw a woman there who he wanted to pin down and fuck until her deadpan voice soared with quivering ecstasy and he pounded the snark right out of her. A sense of desire washed over him, and he had to pull his eyes quickly back to Hermione, only to know he wanted to shove her against the wall and suck on her tits while he fucked her instead.

A lot was happening in his head.

"I'll stay and watch," Hermione said. "Just to make sure everything is on the level. Tonks, should we call you when it's over?'

"I'm not going bloody anywhere," Tonks said. "Last thing I need to see is the Boy Who Lived naked and thrusting, but I'm not taking any risks. We don't know if she's even telling the truth, I'm going to stand here with my wand and watch this all happen so that nobody has a chance to hurt Harry."

"Good, an audience," Raven said. "I've always wanted to let some strange guy fuck me while his friends watched, but I figured it would be at a metal concert when I got bored of the opening act." Shifting back on the bed, Raven offered herself up. "So come on over here and fuck me, 'Master'." Her voice didn't sound quite as flat this time; there was a rumbling spark of something more, something hungrier. Raven's snarky control over the situation was faltering.

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this, shifting over toward the bed knowing full well Hermione was watching closely. Tonks was, too. He had a audience, and yet as he drew closer to the bed, he found a stirring sense of excitement tug at him from deep within. He wanted this. He wanted it too much to really know how to contain himself, and in practice, he couldn't. He started to tug off his clothes as Raven leaned slowly in toward him, watching him, her eyes starting to soften as they stared into his. Whatever odd compulsions came over him were faint, but growing stronger, and now they dragged Harry down with her.

Every step felt tougher to take, his eyes scanning her body more greedily as she pulled herself out of her clothes. He held her focus, her entranced eyes falling onto his, a desire and need holding onto Raven that would have been enough to test any man's limits, but which proved especially intense for Harry, who fell into the thrall of something wild. He sank deeper still, staring at the gray skin she exposed, and a hunger washed over him. A primal need to take and claim and have. He wanted Raven, and suddenly his audience of two women wasn't just an awkward bother; it was a chance to show himself off.

He was upon Raven in seconds, pinning her down to the bed with one hand on his cock and the other grabbing one of her perky tits, sucking greedily on her nipple as he shifted above her, and Raven found herself desperate for him, squirming underneath Harry as he pushed into position. "Fuck me like you own me," Raven moaned, her voice trembling with a need that didn't feel anywhere near as detached as everything she'd been saying, and as her hips rose up off the bed to try and meet the motion, Harry pushed her back down, using his body weight to force her flush to the mattress with one firm stroke of his cock into her snug hole.

Immediate and reckless thrusts followed, as Harry took to fucking Raven as hard as he could, to imposing his will upon her through the most direct means he could muster. Unfettered aggression drove him now as the snug, tight pussy stretched and yielded under the force of his huge cock plunging into her, and Raven didn't have any sense in her head now, moans spitting from her lips immediately, a breakdown of composure and reason driving them both to depths of wild heat they weren't prepared for, but it was too late now, as the pleasure locked them together tightly and everything came into perfect focus while also being utterly indiscernible.

The old bed frame creaked as Harry slammed down balls deep into Raven's twat with each thrust, his heavy sac smacking against her taint in a show of wild fervor. He was so much further gone than he'd been in his first time dominating Hermione, but it wasn't any sort of specific courage or experience driving him to be rougher; this was all a deep sense within him screaming to dominate and ravage Raven, something twisted and raw inside his head begging him to have his way with her and totally ruin her in every way, to make her his; he was her Master, and that was simply how it was. Of course she was his.

"Fuck me, Master," Raven moaned, desperately seeking more of that, her hands running through his hair and along his back as he sucked on her sensitive nipple, his rough, savage thrusts inducing within her pleasures unspeakably potent and senseless. His cock filled her so much. Maybe too much; she had no idea how anyone could have handled all this sensation, so raw and unfettered, but she took it all in stride. "Fill me, bind us together, sign the deal and make me your loyal servant!"

Hermione watched with a conflicted, uncertain mess of emotions she really had no way to understand. The baffling and wild sights before her should have induced a burning, frustrated jealousy, a regret for saying this was the way forward. Harry fucked Raven so intensely, throwing his passion into this with the same ferocity he showed Hermione, but Raven was a girl he'd just meat. This should have been infuriating, and in some ways, Hermione could even feel the ways in which it was, but there was something else going on here, something so much more powerful and wanton. She felt a need to accept this take hold of her, an odd sense that this wasn't only right, but that it was good. Arousal hit her, made her breath skip a beat, and she realized how wet she was watching Harry take another woman. It was insane.

But it paled in comparison to the things it made Tonks feel, as the auror's cheeks turned bright pink, her thighs shifted together, every weird sensation inside of her leaving her more frightened than the last. She was watching Harry Potter fuck. Watching him pound the prisoner she'd spent a day sitting on into the mattress with his huge cock, and she got a front row seat to just how big it was, unable to look away from the action and from the frustrated, senseless pulses of desire that left her fascinated, frustrated, and wanting a piece of him, finding that all reason was utterly defied and she hadn't the slightest grounding to deal with any of it.

Harry moved from Raven's tit to her lips, tugging her into feverish kisses as her legs went up in the air and wrapped around his waist. Their moans and gasps of pleasure spun off into a myriad of wild directions, all while the harder thrusts pushed on, Harry dedicated and focused to this task, unable to grasp what eh was doing and how all the sensations that came with it took root. He felt powerful, felt right where he belonged, and Raven's utter submission to him drove a deeper excitement than he'd ever felt before. Dominating Hermione had been amazing, but that was an emotional climax for years of attraction; this was him ravaging some poor girl who wanted to call him master, and he still wasn't clear on why, but he was happy to roll with it.

"I'm going to pump you full of cum," Harry grunted. "Make you mine." His hands seized hers, pinning her wrists down to the bed as her legs locked around his waist harder. The throbbing rush of hunger and need did not let up for anything as Harry dominated Raven, subjugating her under his potent and will and driving her into a frenzied spiral of panic and heat from which she couldn't escape, losing more and more ground to him by the second. Her snug, needy pussy held to his cock so tightly that he felt like he could do anything, and he was eager to see where this would take him and how far down he could go.

"I'm yours, master, just seal the contract with your love!" She spoke with an airy quality not her own, surrendering to something innate and hungry inside her, something that demanded attention pure, focused, wild. "Cum in me, bind me, I long to serve you!" Her ankles locked in behind his back, pleading with Harry for his seed, and Raven didn't have to wait much longer. Her orgasm struck, inner walls clenching snugly down around the thick cock plunging into her, and she happily came undone at the seams, hollering and thrashing about under this ecstasy, giving everything up to the need and the heat of pure delirium, her body lost to a pleasure too frenzied now to be able to control.

Plunging balls deep one last time into Raven, Harry came inside of her, their moans winding up in ecstasy as they felt a rush of power coming over them, felt the searing bliss of pleasure beyond any sense or focus take hold. So consumed in their lust, they didn't pay any mind to the flashes of light along Raven's body, as they clung to one another, kissing and heaving and embracing all the wild ecstasies they craved.

Rather than waiting, Harry just dragged Raven on for more. He pushed her onto her hands and knees in front of her, grabbing at her ample hips and her round ass, pulling it back against his cock and smacking across it. "I want more," he growled, and proceeded to start feeding his slick cock into her tight ass with steady thrusts and something to prove, making Raven howl loud and hot under the newfound sensations. Wild, unfettered thrusts into Raven's taut backdoor proved a ferocious way to set the pleasure right, burning desires hitting hard and then harder, swelling in needy pulses of an ecstasy that felt too wild to believe, and Harry wanted all of it.

"Yes, fuck my ass, Master, take me as hard as you want!" Raven said, helplessly, hopelessly lost to this pleasure, to sensations getting weirder and stronger with each pass. Her head rolled back, and something had formed around her neck, a firm, sleek black collar with a sterling silver lightning bolt charm dangling from it. It hadn't been there moments ago, and it drew Hermione and Tonks's eyes. They knew it was new, confused by its presence but also far too engrossed in watching Harry pound Raven's ass for their own comfort. Staring at her collar only led to staring at her big gray tits heaving while she got pounded doggystyle without mercy or sense, and there felt like nothing now to make this situation any more sane or reasonable.

"Either of you want to join in?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione and Tonks with a wicked grin, far too eager to enjoy the high of domination now. "I can see you both blushing over there. Sorry if this is getting to be too much, but if either of you want to go next, I'm happy to take you. Plenty of cum left where all this came from." He tugged Raven's hair back, pulling her upright a moment and showing off her ravaged pussy oozing with the mess of cum he'd filled her up with, a gooey display of vulgarity that had both women shivering nervously, watching in frustration and conflicted confusion.

"Harry please," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "This is not appropriate, especially to Tonks." But as she looked over to the auror, she saw her thighs grinding together, saw her tongue drags along her lip. She contained herself, but not by much, and as Hermione looked back over to Harry again, she knew why. He was already such a catch, a strong, muscular young man with a handsome face and a fit body, gone from the scrawny, underfed boy he was to an athlete built to draw a woman's eye. Then there was the huge cock he was working Raven over with; Hermione had felt it so many times the past few days, and she understood the mere sight of it being a powerful, alluring challenge.

The ideas took tighter hold of Hermione. She wasn't eager for them, but the flares of jealousy and lust that held onto her would not stop; the sight of Harry fucking another woman thrilled her, and Tonks's lusts only deepened those sensations, a powerful need within Hermione guided by an interest in seeing this play out, in wanting to explore the wild thrills of completely losing control. It made no sense, but it was truly all she felt capable of feeling now, as she watched, as she burned, as the idea of Harry dominating other women inspired within her confused sensations that didn't really make a lot of sense. But then, what about this situation did?

What about being friends with Harry Potter ever did?

Bringing his open palm across Raven's full arse again and again, Harry didn't let up at all in how he took her back door, letting her fall back to all fours again as he kept his pace up, Raven left heaving and moaning in delight, cooing and breathlessly calling him Master as a plea, as an expression of lust and pleasure that felt so right. Her mind felt overwhelmed by these pleasures, and submission drove her mad, gave her something to enjoy and to soak in as she lost all sense of understanding and focus to give in to lusts beyond her wildest dreams. This was not her will being trampled on, this was Raven giving in to submissive desires and learning how good it felt to let go, and to be taken.

The pleasure was too much in the best of ways. "My body is your playground, Master!" Raven screamed at the apex of her orgasm, hitting her peak from simply having her ass pounded raw, a show of need and ecstasy that dragged Harry down, left him eagerly creampieing her snug hole and filling her. She pulled back against him, pressing against his strong chest and fumbling with her hands for his hair, pulling him into a hungry, mid-orgasm kiss. A kiss Harry happily met, shoving his tongue into her mouth without any real care for the ways that Hermione was right there in the room; when his gaze did fall on her, it was only with a curious interest in how she watched so intently.

Finally, Harry drew back. He could go for hours, and he felt like he damn well should have, but there were things to do. "That's enough of this," he said, coming down from his high and pulling out of Raven. Raven collapsed onto the bed a ragged heap, panting as he rolled off and went for his pants again, almost nonchalant in how he sought to move on. "Did that help?"

"It did," Raven purred. "I understand this more clearly now. And I..." She reached a hand out, forcing herself steady even in the hazy afterglow of everything that had just been done to her. She extended out a hand toward her tossed-aside clothes, and black tendrils rose from the bed, pushing the leotard toward her. "My powers are returning. They aren't too strong yet, but I can feel a connection with my magic again."

"If you understand any part of this, I would really like to hear it," Hermione muttered, unable to meet Raven's gaze. "Start with the collar around your neck."

"That seems like a good place to start, because... Well, I'm your boyfriend's now."

"My boyfriend's what?' Hermione bit down on each syllable as she spoke.

"His," Raven said. "Just like you are, only with a cool collar for it. You were right, we did need to have sex; he needed to sign a contract between us, and his magic let me come properly into this world. I can tap into some of my powers now, because we've made a deal together. It binds us, and you're not going to like it, but it is certainly romantic, and if I'm correct, it will need upkeep to sustain it. It's the magic of love."

Hermione wasn't prepared for any of this. Throwing her hands up in the air, she drew back, needing to take a few steps and think things through. "Fuck's sake. So when he came in you, that wrote a magic contract. 'Master' wasn't just some magical servitude thing, it was weird kinky sex shit, and now that my boyfriend's blown his load in you, you're bound by interdimensional magic together. Swell."

'That is the gist of it. I hope you don't mind sharing, but without even knowing how to get back to my world, I'm going to need some level of access to my powers, and right now Harry is the way forward." Leaning back against him, Raven closed her eyes, nestling her head into his neck. "And he's also quite the man, if I'm being honest. We're very lucky."

Shaking her head quickly, Hermione was as swift with her response as she could be. "No, I'm very lucky. You're the strange woman who came into our home, begged for his dick, and said it gave you magic powers." Her gaze turned to Harry. "Is this really happening?'

Even though he knew it probably wouldn't help, one of his arms wrapped around Raven's shoulder. "I can feel it too. She's right; some kind of love magic. It's strong enough for me to feel... something. I'm not even sure what it is. But Raven isn't the only one who feels stronger because of it; something is making me more powerful too, and I feel like somehow, that mirror and this sex and everything is... This isn't going to be good news, but I think this really is our ace in the hole."

"I was deathly afraid you would say that." Pacing back and forth, Hermione felt manic and confused. "What do I even say to this? Raven is wearing a collar now and it can't be a coincidence that an exact replica of your scar is dangling from it, and you're telling me that somehow it's love magic and that it's making you stronger. This is a lot, Harry." Her eyes were wide, breath tense.

Hanging his head low, the consequences of what he was doing and the way it seemed to tug at Hermione really did bring about something tense and infuriatingly uncertain. "It is. I know. I'm sorry. This isn't--I'm not just doing this to try and hurt you. I do love you still. That hasn't changed at all."

"You wouldn't hurt me like that, I know. But this isn't easy to watch right now. Can you both please just dress yourselves fully, straighten yourselves out, and come to this mirror with me? Research. I can do research. I should do research. Research would be very, very good right now."

Tonks was stuck in a weird place here, her cheeks still flush and so much of her body completely lost to the strange desires that came with this mess, but she was here to ride it all out, no matter where it all went. "I can take you there," she said, but it came about fifty seconds too late in the midst of all the hazy silence, and she a bit too ragged and frustrated to really make much sense of this situation. She overcompensated with lots of nodding and shuffling about on her feet. "I'll take you there, we can see the mirror, do some research. Books. There's books here too."

"I do like books," Raven said. "And I would like answers even more."

Everyone wanted answers. Just not quite to the exact same questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Seizing Opportunities - Tonks

"Sirius always told us not to come clean anything down here," Tonks explained as she led Harry, Hermione, and Raven down the stairs into the basement. "Apparently, this basement is the collected disaster of generations worth of the Black family's belongings. Old furniture, records, books, anything anybody didn't want."

"And also a magical trans-dimensional mirror," Raven muttered. "No big deal."

"Oh that's nothing, Practically a box of old baseball cards," Hermione added. The two looked at each other, then quickly away.

"I'm guessing Sirius either didn't know there was more to it down here, or he didn't want anyone else to know," Harry said.

Tonks sighed, "Could be either. Sirius was about as eager to connect to the rest of the Black family as I was, and there would be so many bad memories and reminders of relatives he hated to get through before anything else. But the Black family is old and I wouldn't be surprised to find a lot of surprisingly strong things in here, buried away behind a century of dust."

Walking through the area was so much more precarious after Raven's arrival knocked everything over. Boxes had spilled out their contents, and Tonks and Kingsley had not cleared a path to grab the strange girl and go so much as they had made a bigger, stompier mess of the place, leaving everything now in a state of disaster with papers and paperbacks strewn across the floor to be avoided, shattered shards of old ceramic and glass dishes breaking under their feet, and all to get toward the mirror, which stood now utterly pristine in the chaos of everything going on around it.

In all the commotion, the three who had seen it hadn't exactly been paying any mind to it. Only now did anyone have a chance to look upon the mirror and take it all in. It looked at first like it could have easily been an antique mirror of such total mundanity that it could just as easily have been sold off by accident as kept. A tall, broad mirror reaching almost to the ceiling, taller than most people and with a trim of faded gold turned to a dull and lusterless brown by years of grime, tobacco smoke, and dust-choked air. And yet, the surface of the mirror itself looked immaculate, free of all its dust and standing firm, reflecting everyone back onto themselves. Not a single smudge, smear, swipe, or speck marred its perfect surface, and if ever there were cause for concern, it would be in the way that it held so steady.

"Are you sure this is what you came out of?" Harry asked, motioning to it. He didn't ask in doubt, but to make sure he was looking at the right thing, that he was diligent and correct in whatever was about to go on.

Confident in her sanity, Raven took a moment to look around before nodding. "This mirror. Came right out through the surface of it."

"I didn't know sending someone through a mirror did such a perfect cleaning job," Hermione noted, as she drew closer to it. "Are there any magic mirrors where you come from that could explain this?"

"Nothing that does this. This is something special."

Harry drew closer to it, and Tonks sucked in a nervous breath, trying her best to stay close to him. "You sure going up to it is a good idea?" she asked, almost wanting to reach out and seize his arm to keep him from getting too close, for fear of what might happen if something went wrong.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Going carefully into a situation he knew nothing about had never been Harry's strong suit, and he was ready for this mirror to prove no different, as he stepped up to the plate and took in the strange reality of what was before him. Finally, he came to stand in front of the mirror, looking before it and muttering to himself, "Last time I stood in front of a magic mirror like this, it gave me something very special."

But this time, Harry's reflection was all that looked back upon him. Just the static reality of him, with the girls walking awkwardly over fallen boxes to stand beside him too. It wasn't the explanation he'd been looking for. Wasn't much of anything, really; Harry needed more, and he needed something that would explain this, not just waste his time. So far he felt no closer to finding that. His head turned toward the girls, and he motioned for Raven to come over beside him. She had a connection to the mirror, maybe she had some part to play in figuring this out.

Raven took her place beside Harry, staring at her reflection too, and then came the spark. It wasn't in the mirror, though; it was in Harry's forehead. His scar lit up a powerful gold and Harry drew back hissing, startled by the sensation and the sudden bright light. It wasn't pain, but it was something still very confusing, still very intense and delirious to feel taking him over, but as he felt the worst of the surprise subside, he leaned into it. He stepped out toward the mirror again and stretched a hand out toward it, reaching out for something and trying to accept that there was a purpose to this, like he understood what he had to do. His outstretched fingers touched the mirror's surface, and ripples ran across its immaculate sheen, wavering like it had turned to liquid, and his hand was able to reach in.

"Harry!" both Tonks and Hermione screamed in unison, but Raven held out her hands and tried to stop them from rushing him.

"It's fine, he knows what he's doing," Raven said, turning back over her shoulder to see Harry reach his whole hand into the mirror, then slowly begin to pull it back. He moved slowly, carefully, and turned open his palm, as his scar's glow receded, and in his hand sat a key ring, upon which three keys sat.

"Keys," Harry said, pulling back. The mirror's serenity returned, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, turning to the women staring at him like he was an absolute madman. "It's done. And I have the keys now."

"Don't say 'the keys' like we know what you mean," Tonks said, shaking her head. "I was almost about to tear you away from there."

"If you learned something, now would be the time to tell us," Hermione said. "We're dying right now."

Harry knew he had to start explaining, but he was still trying to make sense of all of it himself. "It's complicated, but somehow, this mirror has recognized me as its Master. I'm not sure of a lot else yet, but by being the master of this house, I'm now in control of the mirror. And somehow, that means I have these keys, and I think they correspond to different worlds, somehow. It's not clear."

"I agree, this isn't clear at all," Hermione said. "What about this is going to get Raven home?"

"Who said anything about sending me back home?" Raven asked, sharp gaze turning to Hermione. "I'm Harry's now. I intend to stay. My time returning home will be temporary, but I intend to remain here."

"When I said that you and Harry could have sex if it would help you understand this, that was not an open invitation." Hermione was not happy with this. With the collar around Raven's neck, with the way she was so close to Harry... With the way Harry seemed so eager to make this happen and accept this. Something was very amiss here, and Hermione was furious that she didn't have any clear sense of how to do a damn thing to stop it. She no longer had all that awkward sexual tension in the heat of the moment to tinge her thoughts; full-on jealousy prevailed as she looked to Raven now for what she so abruptly seemed to be: a threat.

"Hermione, please," Harry said, a hand going to Hermione's shoulder as he tried to calm her. "This isn't the time, really. Or the place. But I do have something else that will help. I know where books are."

Hermione was at the end of her rope. "There's books all around us right now."

"No, I mean books about--" Harry sighed, pulling back and heading toward the mirror again. "Tonks, help me move this box out of the way." Tonks was simply the nearest person, and she reached for the other side of a huge box crammed with something that made unsettling sloshing noises around as they pulled it, like it was filled with jars half-full of something unpleasant. But with it out of the way, another box was accessible, and as Harry opened the flaps of it, he retrieved several books bound with a trim of the same gold that once, likely, adorned the mirror. It was an ornate, brilliant gold in patterns of branching vines intertwining and shifting about one another, immaculately crafted. He lifted them up, motioning with the three tomes toward his girlfriend. "Research."  
******************************************  
In one of multiple studies across the home, the four sat around a table with the books open before them. Hermione and Raven both did ample amounts of rapid reading, while Harry just sat there indulging in the awkward silence and Tonks proceeded to try and keep from flashing eyes toward Harry, still so full of frustrated needs and trying her best not to immediately fall victim to all of them.

"This book talks a lot about 'love magic," Raven said. "And about how the bonds of love and sacrifice can be used to strengthen wizards. Familial love is regarded as more powerful than romantic love, but only because familial love can exist in most peoples' lives so much more than romantic love; by taking many lovers, it seems romantic love can prove far more potent and bring stronger results per person than familial."

Hermione huffed. "I wish I could accuse you of lying, but this book touches on it too," Hermione muttered, none too pleased with this, not looking up from the page at all. "it's more about the mirror itself, but... Whoever wrote this is a sleazy madman who either really wants to find an excuse to take a lot of wives, or is very happy he found one."

"So then I was right," Harry said.

"About what, exactly?" Hermione asked, still icy and not looking up at him for the life of her.

"This might be what we need to fight Voldemort!"

"I'm not saying that yet. Not until I've read through all of this."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Seems pretty clear to me already, and I only understand half of what's going on here." She didn't get a response at all, which only began to feed into a sick sort of curiosity; Hermione buried herself in a book harder than she ever had in her life, and Tonks knew it was to try and avoid the upsetting reality of this situation, that she really was about to have to accept that Raven was in some way a good thing and that she was going to have to stay. That Harry wanted her to stay and that taking on multiple lovers really was his goal here. It was understandable to be upset about, and Tonks could appreciate that much, but it seemed like a foregone conclusion now, and nothing in that book was likely to give Hermione a way out on it, just to beat her over the head harder with her need to accept it.

Maybe Tonks was just being realistic and accepting the situation. Maybe her gut was just firm enough in telling her that this was where it all led given everything in front of her that the idea of anything else seemed downright ludicrous. None of it mattered; the writing was on the wall, and as she read it over a few times, she began to think about what this all meant. Harry Potter was going to need to take a whole bunch of women and fuel his magic with them to beat Voldemort. That was where this all led, and the weird shadow plan that had Harry and Hermione arrive here suddenly made sense. Dumbledore had confided in Sirius and Lupin that Harry needed to visit his aunt to maintain the power of his mother's sacrifice and love-fueled magic every summer, and Tonks was there to overhear it all. Harry had paid the faintest lip service to the idea and come here to take on Voldemort before he ever had to worry about it again, but now in its place, an even stronger protective magic would ensure Voldemort could not harm him.

This all led to a few very drastic and very insane places. Places Tonks was happy to go to as she looked back at Harry again, as she pondered the nature of what him taking on a bunch of wives looked like, and that was when finally, the idea she kept circling around clicked for her.

She could be one of them.

Biting her lip, Tonks looked once more to Harry, then to the ever-unaware and book-bound Hermione. She was reading too furiously to notice anything. Back to Harry again, and Tonks finally resolved everything going on in her head. From shocked disbelief at how much of a hunk Harry Potter was to eager desire for how much of a hunk Harry Potter was. There simply wasn't any sense to be found in this situation at all. Just hunger, just a lust that burned wildly through her, and she needed to tend to it, needed to work now at taking what she wanted from him as directly and hungrily as she could muster.

Tonks lifted up the chair while still sitting on it and dragged herself a few inches over, to the corner of the table where she could easily get her hand into Harry's lap. She was coy about it, looking off over to the lines of bookshelves while her hand began to caress and fumble about Harry's groin, her way of telling him to play it cool as he turned to look at her, only to see her not acknowledging her actions in the least. Not at first. Her fingers found his zipper and slowly dragged it down, and Harry moved to undo the button on his jeans too, knowing that his open fly was not sufficient space for his cock. Suck down a deep and ready breath, the auror reached down into his pants, feeling around to grasp and grab Harry's flaccid cock, pulling it slowly out and allowing herself the most amazing indulgence.

Slow strokes started off the madness now, as Tonks took to giving Harry's cock slow, careful pumps with her hand, making sure her shoulder remained still as she worked, the most vital piece of this entire puzzle. This had to be a secret for now, had to be something that let Tonks really play into the heavy, chaotic imbalance of this situation. Hermione was the charged, jealous girlfriend in fervid denial about the situation, and yet it was right under her nose that Tonks would be making a move on Harry too. So delightfully sinful, so raw. Tonks felt wicked in the best of ways as she pushed her advantage here, pumping along Harry's dick as it hardened steadily under her touch, as he melted under the tension and excitement of being stroked by Tonks in secret.

To the reading-induced ignorance of both the women he now called his girlfriend, too. Harry was not nearly as good as keeping his expression clean as he turned to Tonks with a big smile on his face. it helped wear down Tonks's own attempts to keep herself steady, but not nearly as much as the feeling of his huge dick in her hand did. He was so fucking warm in her grasp, drawing her gaze slowly in toward it until she was staring right at his fat, throbbing cock, hand moving as fast along it as she could muster with her arm appearing still, wanting to give him all the pleasure she could and really not knowing how to express just how horny she grew just feeling his shaft. Its warmth and its size both called to her, left her wondering how it would feel jamming up her twat, and such thoughts were no longer shameful for Tonks, but for the good of the Wizarding World. All she had to do was keep telling herself that as many times as it took for her to start believing it.

Even if he wasn't able to contain his expression, Harry at least knew to keep it down. Hermione could read undisturbed for hours without incident and he knew it, but he was less clear on how Raven would do and how well she'd be able to focus if he started groaning a whole lot. So he kept quiet as best he could, letting Tonks stroke his cock and carefully watching her actions, curious about what twists and surprises were yet to come. "Let's do this," he said in hushed tones, as quiet as he could get away with.

Smiling bright and knowing he was with her now, Tonks slipped underneath the table, coming in from below and settling her head into his lap as she sucked his fat cock into her mouth, having absolutely no idea what she was doing or where this would all go, but she felt ready to make the most of it, to allow the pleasure to take hold of her as she moved to satisfy him, to give Harry everything she could. It was a simple situation now, one that demanded the utmost attention and focus now. His dick was incredible, and the excitement that took hold of her as she advanced on him knowing she could be his was more intense than she was prepared to deal with; this was still Harry Potter, and she was still absolutely about to give up to him completely.

Sucking his cock was a balancing act. A messy one, at that. Tonks didn't want to just give him a meek, soft blowjob that wouldn't amount to much or leave an impression; she wanted to go all out on his big shaft and get sloppy with it, taking him right into her throat and flaunting something that neither Raven nor Hermione were able to offer him: experience. Hermione lost her virginity to him, and Raven wasn't too much more prepared for any of this. Tonks was a different story entirely; she was well versed in sexual acts and knew exactly how to drive a man crazy, and she wanted to show off as much now to Harry as she got coy with this under the table blowjob, walking the line harder and messier than ever. But being a metamorphmagus had its advantages, and she was able to just get rid of her gag reflex entirely for a little while, even if she loved to get sloppy and noisy with it; another time, she supposed.

"This is so dense," Raven muttered as she pored over the texts, and Harry jumped in worry a bit, watching her carefully as the distant, low slurping noise sounded far more intense in the idle silence. Raven didn't seem to notice; maybe she was just as bad when reading as Hermione was, and really would just let this all happen. The idea excited Harry: there was a wrongness to this mess, but it felt so indulgent, as he watched the girls carefully. For as much as they had fallen into the groove of taking shots at one another, they proved far more alike than they seemed to realize, both scanning through the pages, muttering to themselves, soaking in information as coldly and logically as they could.

All while Harry got his cock sucked under the table. He felt so dirty, so excited, guiding Tonks in steady up and down motions that helped her appreciate every inch of his cock, and there was a lot of cock to appreciate. Tonks was startled by just how much she was working with here, how much this insane situation drove a twisted sense of desire and pleasure into sensations that felt too good to be true, so hot and dizzying, a weird frenzy of ideas that came on suddenly and without any real direction or sense. She just slobbered on his cock, growing bolder as her wet sucking grew in volume.

They knew the girls were too deep in their books. Knew that there was something to be said for playing into that and trying to fuck around a bit more, to see if anything could disturb them. Immature and silly risky as it was, the thrill of getting his dick sucked under the table in secret from his two girlfriends was a spectacular one. Even the idea that he had two girlfriends and that another woman entirely was sucking his cock seemed so insane, but he rode it out, and oh what pleasures it provided. Tonks, in the meantime, got the thrill of riling Harry up and doing something so sultry right under the nose of two girls with no idea she was fellating their man.

Her eyes stared longingly up into his as she worked, but each time she blinked, Tonks's eye colour changed, flashing through a myriad of adoring colours all designed to prove striking and attention-getting. She wanted Harry to notice her, and notice her he absolutely fucking did, incapable of missing the sweet, overwhelming rushes of pleasure she was able to bring him as the dawning, throbbing pressure built up hotter and hotter by the second, inching toward ruin, and to possible disaster. Flashing through colours and temptations and desires, Tonks didn't let up on Harry, as she handled him all the way down to his base and showed him what a woman with a few more years and a little more experience could do; eight extra years lived counted for a lot in the art of lovemaking.

It was with absolute desire that he came, one hand in her short, bubblegum pink hair and the other clasped over his hand, stifling the moan he was so tempted to let spill free, as he pumped shot after shot of molten seed right down Tonks's throat and felt the wild thrill of losing himself fully to desire. Dutifully, Tonks accepted her throatpie, moaning in ravenous approval of this madness, drawing appreciatively back and licking her lips. It felt so good, and she knew then with absolute certainty that where she belonged was with Harry, and she was determined to soak in that pleasure, as she grabbed at him and nudged him outward, pushing him from the chair.

Tonks let her pants fall as she rose her feet, looking at the girls both completely absorbed in their books. It almost seemed like a joke, and Tonks really couldn't believe how easy this was, how readily everything just happened. She felt like there had to be some joke being played at her expense here, but there wasn't. Raven and Hermione both remained locked in their reading as Tonks wiped some spit from her mouth, and she decided to play wild with it. She tugged up her top and let it rest bunched up over her ample chest, flaunting the wild pleasures soon to take her on as she leaned forwards over it.

Harry knew the facade wasn't going to last much longer, as he got eagerly into place behind Tonks, grasping her hips firmly and shoving forward, pushing his cock right into her snug twat from behind and slamming into her. Tonks held back her moan, head rolling back and spine arching as she did her best to stay silent while he began to pound into her. Harry liked smart girls, sure, but the degree to which Raven and Hermione were so lost to their search for answers astounded him, and Harry responded simply by challenging the limits harder, thrusting harder into Tonks's snug twat from behind, his body pushing in hard against hers.

It was a game now. How far could they take it? Harry reached under her clothes and got her bra undone, tossing it aside so that her tits could bounce freely and wildly, before he came down across her ass with a firm, dominant smack. The steady slapping noise of flesh on flesh as he fucked her should have done something, but Raven was in an almost trance-like reading state and Hermione was Hermione, allowing them to remain focused on the books as stifled moans and ragged breaths threatened to complete unravel the stealth of this situation.

It was only when Hermione looked up from her book with something to say that the illusion was broken. "I found something interesting here," she said, and naturally, Raven was filtering out all background noise, but words like that were bound to draw her gaze. Both girls looked up from the books in time to see Harry with fingers in Tonks's mouth, pounding her over the desk in plain, blatant surrender, and both of them froze in surprise, staring now in sudden confusion at what Harry was doing. Or rather, who Harry was doing, in this case.

"Share it in a minute, 'Mione, I'm a bit busy," Harry grunted, pushing his fingers deeper into Tonks's mouth while she made as grand and as bombastic a display of this as possible, relishing in the chance to flaunt what was going on. Being caught proved half the fun, as she began to let out all the shaky moans that she had been holding in, muffled by the fingers pumping into her mouth and toying around, feeling everywhere in a show of not only dominance over Tonks, but downright mean indulgence before the girls who watched.

To say Hermione was conflicted would have been an understatement. She was only a little while removed from seeing Harry doing this to Raven, something she clearly wasn't feeling all that amazing about in the first place. This was ridiculous, bordering on over the top now as the wicked, twisted marvel of watching Harry take to fucking Hermione proved as frustrating and infuriating as anything could. And yet she couldn't take her eyes off of it all, wriggling in tense frustration under the odd, misplaced desire that continued to be all she knew how to feel, fixated by the feelings once more taking hold of her as she watched Harry fuck another woman, this time, a woman they knew, a woman whose interference was far less 'justified'.

And yet, it was still unbearably hot to watch it happen. Hermione squirmed in her seat, continuing to feel that twisting, churning sense that she was in too deep. She watched in hazy dismay and continued to feel the guilty arousal throb inside of her as she soaked this all in, as she beheld Harry pounding Tonks in this wild and reckless position, her breasts heaving and the chaotic certainty of this situation proving to be spectacular kind of too much for her to know how to handle. Beside her, Raven seemed much more unaffected, much more directly hit with arousal rather than any emotional tug, and that really only made Hermione even more frustrated.

"Fuck me, Harry," Tonks hollered, pressing back against the rough thrusts, uncaring and wild. She shoved back against him with something to prove, and she wasn't sure exactly what she was proving, but she knew it felt too good to resist, letting out eager whines as she got the hard, rough fucking from behind she needed. Her eyes continued to change colours with each blink as she stared at Harry's girls, particularly at Hermione, with a sense of wicked playfulness, the faintest hit of something more territorial rumbling beneath it in warning. She wanted them to know she was here to stay, wanted them to see her and acknowledge her, and she was unafraid of giving up to it. "Nngh, maybe if you cum in my pussy I'll get one of those nice collars like Raven has."

The thought made Harry pound faster. He couldn't help himself at all here, pounding on more vigorously and aggressively, lost in the senseless swell of something devoid of thought or reason. He needed to see, needed to find out, and mostly, he just needed Tonks. He knew he was taking too easily and downright glibly to the idea of having multiple lovers. It was a playful and senseless bit of madness driving him, and Harry wanted to know how far he could take it, how deep he could ride this madness out, and he felt no reason to want to slow down or stop now, knowing he was crossing the line, but also knowing that fucking Tonks felt damn good, and having an audience only made it even better for him.

Every wild and frantic moan Tonks let out offered up a new depth of wild ecstasy, showing off the true heat and delirium of this messy situation, the way that Harry was so eager and hot in the pace of fucking her wildly into submission. Tonks took well to the rough, hard sex he provided, from every hair tug to each smack across her backside, his grip unyielding and his approach to taking Tonks proving a raw preview of what he could do to the other women once properly motivated and driven. Experience was coming quickly to him, and Harry wanted to explore the fullest, wildest depths of what he could get in this throbbing haze of pleasure.

"Let's find out what happens," Harry groaned, coming in from behind and getting risky. His teeth dug into Tonks's neck from behind, an experimental, playful rush of something impulsive and hot, and it set her screaming into shock, a rush of the most perfect sort of pain, one that claimed her and left her trembling under him. Her inner walls clamped down in utter fucking desperation around his cock, seeking to give up now to pure release. Heaving, thrashing, losing all control, Tonks felt incredible as she crashed into her orgasmic peak, and Harry's cum pumping into her snug hole only made it all the better as he took her and made her his.

A spark of searing light was a lot harder for Harry and Tonks to miss this time, knowing what they were looking for and with Harry just drawing his lips back from her neck when the collar appeared. It not only confirmed the magic, but confirmed it to be something that applied to all women, not just women from another world who randomly called him 'master' without knowing why. Although that second part may have been a bit more accurate now, as Tonks moaned, "Thank you, Master," without realizing for a moment what she'd said. The way her eyes opened wide as her own words sank in made Hermione shiver, knowing in that moment that it was all definitely real.

Harry drew back with a content groan, falling into his seat again, as Tonks slumped down over the table a moment, taking her time drawing back into her seat with her clothes still in disarray, pants around her ankles, top halfway up over her breasts, a look of wry contentment utterly wrong for the mood, as Raven looked down at her book and Hermione looked like she was going to strangle someone.

"Can we have a moment?" Hermione asked, looking to Tonks and to Raven. It was curt, biting, tense. Hermione had little to no patience left for those around her.

The message came through loud and clear. Raven and Tonks both rose up and left them alone; things needed to be sorted out anyway, and they didn't want to be there and draw out the discomfort any longer; the afterglow did quite a lot to make Tonks feel something resembling remorse or sense for what she had actually done. She'd just poured a whole ton of gasoline onto the fire, and now she was being sent off while Hermione tried to put it out.

Harry kept tense and certain that he had definitely overstepped some boundaries and maybe not acted so great, sitting in wait, tense and certain of what was about to follow. "I got a bit glib there, didn't I?"

"A bit?" Hermione asked through her teeth. "Fuck's sake, Harry, you just fucked and collared Tonks right in front of me while I was reading! Did you think you were going to be able to do it quietly, or was that supposed to just be a fun surprise I'd look up to see and be delighted by?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that, I got--you understand why, right?'

"Yes, I do, because I'm the one reading this book!" She slammed her hand down onto the heavy cover of it. She shifted back in her seat, her point made, everything within her tight and frayed and not sure how to express itself. "Dammit. Congratulations, Harry, you're doing the world a favour getting your dick wet, I'm so thankful you waited to hear how before jamming your cock in the first woman to look at you since you found out."

"Tonks made her move on m--"

"I'm not mad about Tonks." Hermione threw her hands up, needing to just get the issue to stop for a moment. "Well. Okay, I am a little mad about Tonks. But the real problem is that this whole situation is happening at all, Harry. I know what you're doing, and I know there's even a good reason behind it all, because this is genuinely going to help the world. Whether i like it or not, you have a clear path to stopping Voldemort and it is, whether I like it or not, your penis."

"Tell me what about this bothers you, then." Harry leaned forward. "Because I'm ready for whatever this is, and if it's a way to victory, even better. But you're still the girl I've loved through five years of schooling. I don't intend to forget about you, but more than that, we're still in all of this together. I made you that promise. So talk to me."

Hermione would have rathered cold, hard facts. Would have rathered something logical and restrained and easily read from a book. Opening up her heart wasn't so easy, and sorting out every emotion she felt was all the more difficult, but she knew she had to. Harry openly asking her to lay out her issues and speak her mind only made her more certain of it; he was still the one she loved, still kind and caring underneath the excitement that he'd just indulged in, and she wanted nothing more than she wanted to work this out and get past it.

So she spoke. "That's just it. I'm the girl who's sat through five years of school in love with my best friend and trying to sort out what that meant. And finally, on that balcony, we confessed and kissed... We fucked... It was amazing. None of it was easy to say, though. And then today, we come here, and suddenly I go from the girl you've been pining for for five years to, what, one of three women who now call you their man? Endless more, if things go as planned? I don't even have one of those collars yet, and now that we see Tonks has one, it seems the next time you fuck me, I'll get that. What am I then? How do I fit in between Raven and Tonks, and is there still anything special about me after this all done, or am I just going to have to be a pretty girl off to the side watching my man fucking dozens of women from other worlds and occasionally having the time to think about me?

"And forget all those other worlds for a second; how many witches are you going to run off and try to get on board with this? Will you go rekindle that crush on Cho I know that you had? I've seen you look at Lavender plenty; I know I have too, she's the one who made me realize I like girls, of course she'd be on your list. Maybe your huge cock can convince Daphne Greengrass to defect. Who has time for plain old Hermione Granger when the star Gryffindor seeker trio are slobbering on your knob together? Ginny's always looking at you like you're a hero; why not go pound her senseless right up against the wall between her and Ron's rooms?'" 

She finally stopped, staring at Harry, her breath so taut and ragged, and she knew she was going too far in many directions, finally able to ease up, to breathe again. Hermione was definitely not done though, and he remained quiet while she gathered herself and refocused her point. "In Hogwarts, I was a girl most people looked past for the 'real beauties'. You always felt different. You thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world with how you'd look at me, I never vanished into a crowd in your eyes. Will it still be that way when you can pull women out of a magic mirror from other worlds and any woman we know who spreads her legs open for you is helping the war effort? I can live with sharing, Harry, but if I have to have to become just 'a woman' to you, then I can't do that, and I've already made my sacrifices and promised everything to you."

The frenzied out-pour of sudden, overwhelming emotion was a lot, but Harry understood it all loud and clear. He let her finish, soaking it all in, nodding carefully and letting her spill her guts out to him about what was bothering her, and he couldn't say he blamed her. When finally she was done, he reached out his hand, flat on the table, and although she looked at it uncertainly, Hermione extended her own and locked her fingers in with his. "I won't pretend I don't already feel close with Raven, and that there isn't something special. there. Just like I won't pretend that Tonks reaching into my lap made me a very happy man. And you know what? Yeah, all those girls you named are amazing, I wouldn't say no to any of them. But you're still Hermione. You could never disappear into any crowd for me, nothing can change that, and it's not about how pretty anyone is, even though you are the most beautiful woman there is. In this world. In any world. It's always been you. That won't change.

"Whatever you've read in that book, you know what I'm doing before I do, and I'm sure you're right, because you're always right. But you have a place in my heart nobody else ever will, and you are never going to be second best to anyone else, okay? I can love everyone equally, but even that isn't enough. I'll love you the most, because you were the first, you were the best. You will never be anything but the cleverest, sharpest, most brilliant, most beautiful, most amazing woman in my life, okay, Hermione?'

The words were everything she needed to hear. So firm. So confident. They rang through her with a firmness that felt as true as anything could, as she stared into his green eyes and felt the sincerity and passion behind each word he spoke. It was everything she'd hoped he'd say, pushing her fears to the side, leaving her trembling, almost at the verge of tears as she pushed forward over the table and threw herself at him. Threw herself into a kiss as desperate and as ravenous as any kiss she could have given him.

"Then I'll do it," she said. "I'll stay by your side through this journey. Take all the women you want, be a war hero. Fuck, forget the war; just take all the women you can desire. I want you to be happy, Harry, and I know that you'll make me happy." She trusted him, believed every word he said and felt the utmost confidence now in the truth behind them. As long as they held true, she would be happy, and she would be willing to do anything with him that kept him happy. "I just always want to know that you'll love me."

"Until the end of time," he promised. "Your reactions were leaving me so confused, but now I think I understand. Are you okay with everything else about this, if it doesn't get in the way of what I feel for you?"

"I've read deep into this book now, and I think I have a working idea of what's going on, and if that's the case, then yes. But even more than that... Well, watching was very confusing and distressing, but I can't deny it didn't turn me on. Maybe I'm just the right kind of fucked up to be the girlfriend for an inter-dimensional harem wizard."

A knowing smile crept across Harry's face. "And didn't you mention something in there about Lavender?"

"Oh, did I let that slip?" Hermione dragged herself over the table and up into Harry's lap. "Maybe I go both ways, fine. Maybe Tonks is the more experienced punk rock woman I'd let fingerbang me in an alley for my first time with another girl, and maybe Raven hits all the right places. It's definitely nice to have another snarky bookworm around."

Harry gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and brushed her hair back past her shoulders, fingers trailing softly along her neck. "For being my first and most important love, you still don't have a collar," he noted. "And for as much as some alone time is nice, I think Tonks and Raven do owe you a little bit for being so cool with this, don't you think?"

"If you're suggesting that I get fucked by the man I love and I get two of his girlfriends to worship me and eat me out plenty in thanks... Well, I can only say that you're already proving my fears unfounded, and that I've become as okay with this whole situation as can be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Reassurances - Hermione ft. Tonks and Raven

The master bedroom had become a different kind of 'ours' than it was when Tonks perked an eyebrow at Hermione's choice of words, and the reality of it only sank in for everyone as Hermione lay naked and spread out on the bed, a smile spread across her lips and something ready in her heart, which beat rapidly as she looked upon Tonks, Harry, and Raven all watching her. All of the worries she had confessed to Harry about disappearing into a room or being second best didn't feel quite so real now, the buxom brunette exposed and finding the loving, appreciative gaze she received to be the most warming and validating thing she could have been exposed to.

“I'm about to be much more okay with everything I've agreed to if you can give me what I want,” Hermione said, her voice rumbling in lustful appreciation of every second before her. “Raven, Tonks, how eager are either of you to come give me that.”

“I did think Harry was just as lucky for landing you as you were for landing him,” Tonks said, crawling onto the bed wearing only her collar, slinking forward with a fire in her eyes.

Raven's response was a bit more playfully backhanded. “I've been asked by more objectionable people.” Shifting forward on the bed, she still seemed rather determined and ready, pushing in toward pleasure and toward something shameless.

Harry leaned against the foot of the bed, holding back from advancing any further as he let his girls go on first, their asses wiggling in the air as their steady push forward provided him with a nice, long gaze of their perfect backsides. It was already so much of everything he wanted to see, everything he craved, and Harry felt it was best if he simply watch from a distance and soak in the delights of what was to come “Go ahead without me,” he said. “I want to watch.” His hand was already around his cock, as the idea of his three girlfriends going at it provided him with plenty to enjoy for the moment, and he wanted this to be about Hermione first. His pleasure could wait.

“You heard the man, come fuck me,” Hermione said, so determined to relax that she felt like she might melt into the covers. Tonks dove for Hermione's thigh, starting to kiss up along her leg as she drew inward, while Raven moved up further, cupping one of her breasts with her hand and groping her while she moved for her lips and for a steady kiss. It was simultaneously an apology and a greeting, as Raven took to both thanking Hermione for being okay with this and starting to introduce a new side of herself to the bookworm, locking lips with her and starting to explore together.

Experience was still Tonks's ace in the hole, and she wanted to make sure she lavished Hermione with all she knew, drawing her loving tease up her thigh and working in toward starting to approach something spectacular, knowing that Hermione would be best served getting pampered and having her pleasure prolonged. Where she'd been direct with Harry so she could get him hammering into her and just going to town, she knew that Hermione would be amenable to something more drawn out and heated, something that let her show off what she could do, let her flaunt her abilities in deeper dimensions of indulgence.

Raven's fingers pushed with adoring motions along the perky nipples begging for attention, as she pushed in with kisses and a motion of pure, direct lust, something that she knew would spike up lots of excitement in Hermione. "I think we'll be getting along a lot better now," Raven muttered into the kiss, as Hermione got all wound up in the way she met her lips. "I always wished I could solve interpersonal problems simply by mutually having sex with the same person until everything resolved its--"

As much as Hermione appreciated some acerbic wit in the bedroom, she had to cut Raven off with more kisses, had to silence her and tug her down by the hair into just shutting up and making out with her, already able to tell that the real dark side to everything about this situation was going to be dealing with all the snark going on in this home, likely only to get weirder. Her other hand reached toward Tonks, grasping the back of her head and getting her fingers in through her hair, not yet pulling or urging her on any faster than Tonks was ready to be. That much could come in time, as Hermione took the slow approach as just perfect.

But Tonks could only hold back for so long, as she kissed firmer against Hermione's thighs, teasing her pussy and leaving her legs to wriggle increasing temptation and firmness. She sparked a fire in Hermione, and she took firm advantage of every second she could of this situation, letting the heat build, letting the pleasure get to be too much to deal with. She kept coming just short of touching her until she caught some sign of desperation, that little writhe of Hermione's hip pushing forward and pleading. That was when Tonks gave her what she craved, that single moment of desire and heat that showed off an aching want for more; it was the best time to, finally bringing her first lick across Hermione's pussy and starting things off right.

Hermione moaned into her kiss with Raven, not quite prepared for how suddenly the feelings came. She felt so pent up after watching Harry fuck two girls, and now she had a tongue dragging along her pussy in motions as slow and drawn out as could be, taking great care to not give Hermione too much of anything as they took their sweet time in moving along her sensitive skin. "You've done this before," she whined. "A lot." Tonks knew how to eat pussy, and Hermione wasn't ready for the experience being flaunted by the older woman, as she lost herself once more in the kisses with Raven, the want and the hunger of something that just felt like it needed to be expressed.

As Tonks got more active and firm in properly eating Hermione out, Raven got more aggressive in toying with her breasts, breaking away from the kiss finally to move down lower, to get her lips toward one of Hermione's nipples, giving it kisses and slithers of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and starting to suck. Everything was about indulgence now, about challenging Hermione and lavishing her with pleasure and adoration. Raven and Tonks didn't know the exact details of what Harry and Hermione talked about, but they felt like they had a good sense of it as they pursued pleasure deeper and wilder, a weird mess of endless, enduring heat that just grew messier, weirder, too hot to handle

Every bit of curiosity that Hermione had ever had about other girls met now in a swell of startling feelings that she had no way to handle, learning firsthand just how much her interests were liable to carry her away, and she welcomed all of it, twisting under what Tonks and Raven did to her as she gave up inch by inch to complete surrender. It was so warm and so powerful, a delight of feelings so foggy and hazy and weird upon her, inducing too many feelings at once, too many wants. Hermione wasn't prepared for all of this, but it felt so good that none of that mattered now. She just embraced it, exploring the pleasures as deep down as they would go with curious heat and a need to explore. Explore and delve and embrace, the wild pleasures growing stronger and weirder as she let them take hold of her.

It was just perfect. Better by the second. Hermione didn't feel like holding back that pleasure, as she welcomed this adoration, Tonks getting more aggressive in her licks and inducing pleasures that brought about such incredible pulses of need, hotter by the second. "I could get used to this,"she groaned, biting her lip and trying to relax back firmer, soaking in the luxury of this endless adoration, of pleasures getting hotter and messier. The pleasure she sank into was enough to keep her engaged, ready, wanting to explore more of it as Tonks got in firmer and started really eating her pussy out with a hunger that started to escalate into way too much. Hermione writhed, shifted, moaned in deepening ecstasy as she took this adoring pleasure and felt horribly unprepared for what followed.

"I think I'd like that," Raven said, more firmly and aggressively getting to sucking on her tits and indulging in this heat and this pleasure, something that she wanted so badly to lean into and accept, to deepen her desire for. "You seem like the kind of girl who'd love to curl up with a book and a hot cup of tea. That's the kind of girl I can appreciate."

Hermione let out an approving moan, finding this situation to be improving more and more by the second, growing more impatient as everything pushed on weirder, rougher, dialing up a tension like nothing else in this world, and she just had to embrace it, Tonks and Raven pushing her into something that felt truly remarkable, and she wanted to give in to it more than anything. Her eyes almost got too overwhelmed by the gray skinned girl at her tits and the pink haired witch between her legs to look toward Harry, who stood at the foot of the bed, stroking his cock slowly and giving a firm nod toward Hermione, smiling at the sight of her so happily getting what she hadn't even known she wanted.

Her head fell back onto the pillow, body twisting and heaving, one final swell of incredible delight taking hold of Hermione as she came, hips bucking forward before Tonks held her down and shoved her face in tighter to eat her out through her wanton orgasm, the reckless pressures building up messier as the ecstasy brought on something wild, hot, and completely untamable, ecstasies that felt like everything Hermione craved and then plenty more after that for good measure. It was unruly and fierce, sudden swells of too much for Hermione to resist, thrashing in untamable fervor under the pleasures taking hold of her, ruling her, leaving only utter desperation.

"I think she's coming around," Tonks said. "You want a go at her next, Gray? I have somewhere else in mind, if you feel like taking her up and letting her climb up top."

"Sure, I've always wondered what being a chair feels like," Raven said, as she took Hermione by the hand and moved to play exactly that sort of role, dragging Hermione up to straddle her head and press her dripping, quivering pussy down against her lips with a hunger and a firmness that didn't waste any time. Hermione began to buck atop Raven's face, and the otherworldly woman happily grabbed at Hermione's hips and helped guide her into this pleasure without a care.

With a hungry gasp, Hermione moved with quick, jittery motions against Raven's face, not knowing exactly how to work from this position given how much of the meager sexual experience she did have was with Harry's rough and dominant sex style, but she felt so ready to give up to everything that followed, to twist and churn under the growing desires and needs taking hold of her. "You're really good at this too," she moaned, head rolling back, hands running through her bushy hair and pushing it aside. She was about to peek over her shoulder to see where Tonks was, but before she could, she felt the woman.

More specifically, felt her tongue drag up the cleft of her ass, as the pursuit of showing even deeper pleasures to the brainy younger woman drove Tonks deeper into her needs and her lusts. Confusion abounded and the deepening swells of panic made for something unbelievable, something she had no way of dealing with as she felt the unique, excitable swells of pleasure she didn't feel ready for. Confused noises got caught in her throat as Tonks showed her something new, desperately shoving her face in tight and eating Hermione's ass out while Raven kept up the licking of her pussy, subjecting Hermione to a two-pronged mess of pleasure far more intense than she'd enjoyed before.

"You're both forgiven," she moaned, one hand braced down against the bed for balance and the other grabbing at her chest, touching herself with desperate and intense fervor, losing herself to a deeper swell of utter panic and heat, a madness that she felt no way to deal with as everything dragged her down deeper, hotter, into the throes of incredible pleasure and something that felt like it was only getting messier and hotter through every inch of her body with each pass. She had no way out, no way through this pleasure and no hope of containing herself as she fell further, tumbling into panic and pressure and delirium as everything became a finely tuned mess of pleasures proving wilder and untamable, too hot for her to grasp and too intense for anything to make sense of now.

Every second of climbing, throbbing pleasure left a deeper sense of senselessness, the overwhelming double-teaming leaving Hermione helpless and confused. Two mouths, two tongues, endless pleasure rising up through her harder and weirder with each wild motion. All of it built up a deeper, wilder mess of so many thoughts and sensations at once, and Hermione didn't have any way to handle them at all. She just gave in to it, surrendering fully to the vulnerability of letting Raven and Tonks have her, sinking into this wonderful and twisted life with gusto. It all came together now, and this new life she found herself succumbing to proved every bit as incredible as she could have imagined, burning, molten want throbbing through Hermione's body as she learned just how good every second of this bliss felt.

From the angle of getting eaten out at both ends while she shifted and heaved on the bed, Hermione's perspective on the matter before her was a bit different. She could see now the more direct and hungry pleasures that awaited her, feel the sensations and lusts she craved. No time to hold onto them, no time to contain the pleasure, she was due to crash into another powerful orgasm again and she relished in the ecstasy of pure surrender, of giving in to the excitement of losing herself and discovering that there was no sweeter thrill than complete surrender. She knew it with Harry, and now she knew it with this whole situation, accepting that she craved nothing more than the utter dissolution of all worry and shame, fearlessly succumbing to pure heat and a bliss beyond reason.

Another orgasm took Hermione, and she felt so happy to give in to all of it, riding out these pleasures hard and with utterly shameless vigor, desperate and craving something unstoppable and wild and just too good to deny. She came hard, heaving, writhing, moaning under the weight of completely giving in, and she knew there was yet even more to enjoy if she pushed on to find it. The hands let go of her, and she rolled off of Raven, lying ragged and panting on the bed with no idea how to respond.

"She's ready for you now, Harry," Tonks said, as she dragged Hermione over to the head of the bed again, resting against the headboard and letting Hermione lean back against her, laid with her head down on Tonks's stomach as Raven crawled off to the side and gently spread Hermione's legs, which writhed and shifted in eager, devoted heat as the idea of complete surrender took hold of her.

The speed with which they moved was startling, but not as startling to Hermione as the way they drew Harry now into the pleasure. Harry remained dutifully, patiently waiting, perhaps not even about to join in, but now as he made his move, there was no doubt about what was going to happen, Tonks running her fingers through Hermione's hair, Raven kissing her thighs... This was about to happen, and Hermione was the center of attention for all the crazy about to break out. Her body shifted and squirmed in heated motions of pure need, a desperate pulse of excitement throbbing through her as she braced herself now for this ecstasy.

"Come make me yours, Master," Hermione teased.

Raven and Tonks's speed had nothing on Harry's. Swift desperation brought him upon her so fast she could barely process it, driven by the sweet tease of what she called him, and he felt prepared now to lose himself to throbbing rushes of pure ecstasy, leaning into this excitement and into the idea of letting everything go. Harry was between her legs in a flash, grabbing at the thighs Raven held apart as he drove his cock forward in a heated, molten frenzy of pure desire and hunger powerful enough for him to feel completely lost, removed from sense or focus as he pushed into Hermione and began to claim her with all the fervor and hunger he could muster.

Powerful thrusts drove Harry to the hilt inside of Hermione each time, and the brunette howled in trembling heat and awe as she felt these pleasures tear at her, driving her deep into a senseless swell of more than she could have possibly dealt with. He was like an animal now, deep in his dominant hungers, but already she could feel him more aggressive and more firm than he'd ever been before with her. Only a few days' practice had guided the couple through their exploration of each other and through their kinks, and now Harry had a little more practice and a little more certainty about what he wanted and how he wanted to take it.

Tonks had both hands at work, one toying roughly with Hermione's breast while the other brought fingers to her lips. "It looks like the two of you are already used to this sort of thing. I'm so happy." Hermione's lips parted, and Tonks pushed her fingers in, teasing and riling up Hermione as she played a supporting role, submissive but able to toy with Hermione, to tease and bring her experience into this in deeper, hotter ways. "Show me how hard you like to fuck her, please. I want to know my Master's worst."

Keeping her head down low, Raven kept adding to the pleasure by licking at Hermione's pussy and the big cock pumping into it, holding down the sort in her own supporting capacity and finding a direct sense of pure thrill in giving up to that ecstasy. There was no shame or hesitation in this, just pure aggression, licking and kissing with impassioned desire as she found that more and more she liked the role she was taking, sinking happily into this mess, certain at some point she'd be able to get Hermione to 'pay back' this affection, but not in any immediate hurry for it. She just let her tongue and her lips do the work now in helping her key into the right way to approach this all.

"I feel like a queen," Hermione moaned, though fingers muffled her words as she continued to get Tonks prodding and poking about ,but she found herself oddly amenable to all of that, welcoming the desire and the pulses of heat and lust that just would not let up on her. Faster it all turned, hastening her descent into pleasures that felt like they weren't going to stop, weren't going to ever loosen their grip over her now, as Harry's cock hammered into her snug pussy, filled her, ignited within her so many feelings that she just needed to express to their fullest potential. Hunched over her and working his hips back and forth with ferocious, desperate vigor, Harry showed off what he could do without a care or any restraint at all, just hammering onward, fucking into her a sense of rampant desperation and desire.

"You are," Harry responded, pounding in harder, watching as Hermione sucked on Tonks's fingers, as the breast not getting groped bounced amid the pressure and vigor of these thrusts. He didn't let up for a moment on this aggressive bliss, fervid and wild and losing all his bearings as he pursued these sensations deeper down by the second, incapable of controlling himself or holding back his wild, frenzied desires. He fucked her like he meant it, and Hermione was left to soak in all the intense bliss of knowing that she was helplessly enthralled, loving every second of getting utterly ruined. It didn't stop, didn't slow down or let up as she allowed utter madness to take hold of her.

Hermione's cheeks burned as the fingers drew back from her lips, and she found herself lost and dizzy, moaning sweet desperation as he kept up this pace on her, as he fucked her. "I'd never wear a collar for anyone else," she moaned. "Not a single other soul, man or woman. But for you, Harry... I'll take it. I'm already yours, so cum in me, and seal the magic contract on it. Make me yours, Harry!" Bucking needier and hotter under his touch, Hermione thrashed in pure surrender, almost embarrassingly lost to the idea of surrender so powerful, of giving herself to Harry and his dominance with such a bold and brash way. To take on a collar and commit to all this magic; but for Harry, she felt she could do anything.

Greedy thrusts pushed on rougher and harder as Harry took to fucking Hermione without a care, encouraged on with Tonks's words and Raven's tongue, the licks and the pleas to collar Hermione, everything raging on faster, weirder, harder, until Harry could barely handle all of it anymore and he found himself crashing completely into the brash, senseless swell of something too powerful to resist. With an eager shove forward of his hips, one final motion was all he needed, letting out a tense, almost feral sound as he came inside of Hermione, balls deep in her and pumping her full of shot after shot of hot, gooey seed that had her hollering out in delight, a molten panic and desire so powerful and so raw that Hermione couldn't handle any of it.

Amid her own orgasm came lots of feelings, both physical and emotional, that felt overwhelming for the brainy witch, as she succumbed whole-heartedly to pleasures tearing at her without a care, rendering her lost, gasping in confusion as she felt the magic take hold, and it was so much more intense than she expected it to be. Her whole body tightened up, head rolling back, spine arching away from Tonks as the light flashed around her neck and like with Raven and Tonks before her, Hermione gave in. The contract was sealed, and the sudden feeling of leather pressing against her skin firmly left Hermione startled and frayed, hazy in the moment of utter submission and desire that gripped her.

Reaching her hands out in a panic, Hermione tried to drag Harry down into a kiss, and Harry couldn't deny her that, leaning forward and kissing his first love as his fingers trailed up along her collarbone, feeling the leather of her collar and drifting in toward the center to tease at the little lightning bolt dangling from it. The pact was sealed, and Harry still didn't quite understand the nature of it all, but he felt relieved and excited to know it worked with Hermione too, that she was so hungrily and passionately invested in giving in to it and accepting this. It was so much. Too much.

"Now there's no getting rid of me," Hermione cooed.

"I'd have to be an idiot to want to," Harry said. "And you don't make me feel that dumb around you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged him back down into a kiss again. "Do you need to flatter me when I'm even wearing a collar for you now?"

"I'll always flatter you."

"This is real great, I'm loving the young love," Tonks said, waving her hands about to try and get their attention. "But you two are both lying down on top of me and I'm going to suffocate."

Harry drew back from Hermione finally, Raven lying over by the side with a smile. He looked at his first love, watched his cum ooze from her pussy, and he felt like he had to ask, "So what now?"

"Mm, I think it's obvious," Hermione muttered, rising up off of Tonks. "Being the center of attention was nice, but now that's done, and you have three loving girlfriends, all collared and submissive in bed with you, and... Come on, Harry. You're smart too when you have to be. What do you think happens now?"

He'd wanted to leave the floor open for something calmer and more relaxed, but if Hermione insisted, he couldn't refuse. "Sure, lets do that then. Move over, girls, I want to lie down and get comfy while you suck my cock." He took charge, and watching three gorgeous women bite their lip and shift over from their position on the bed was a delight. He took his rightful place down on the bed where Hermione had laid previously, his cock standing rigid and ready before the women making their lustful advance upon him.

With Hermione now ready and much warmer to the girls, the idea of opening up to this pleasure took shape. She, Raven, and Tonks all advanced upon Harry, settling into his lap with Hermione in the middle and the other girls on the sides, each of them bringing their tongues upon his cock and taking long, slow licks up along his shaft, embracing the careful swell of direct, patient pleasure, ready to make the most of this situation however they could, and that meant letting themselves give in to the needs and desires of something powerful and wild, their tongues caressing along his shaft with slow, careful, driven motions.

A long, drawn out rumble of, "Fuck," was all Harry could muster, watching as his three gorgeous lovers served his cock with their careful motions, drawing out the pleasure in a way that satisfied deep, rumbling needs within him, desires for indulgence and for need that felt too good to be true. He welcomed it, embraced these pleasures as they serviced him with careful motions driven by direct needs to give in and to adore him. Harry felt himself sinking into the embrace of something unstoppable and wild. "You girls are already amazing, and you haven't even started yet."

"You deserve it," Raven moaned, as she began to slither her tongue around the head of his cock, Tonks dipping lower along his shaft, Hermione planting some kisses on his balls. Now being the center of attention was Harry's game to enjoy, and he melted in the warmth and relief of knowing he was right where he belonged, right where he would be happiest and most relieved .The direct sensations got to him, quickly building up with a steady, hot intensity that felt like everything he craved.

"This is a cock good enough to share," Tonks agreed.

"I just need to love you as hard as I can," Hermione added with a needy whine, and the stage was set, the worship of his cock beginning in earnest indulgence as the girls' taut control over their motions began to ebb, losing ground to something potent and hungry, driven by firm desires too hot and too wild to control. Raven began to suck his cock down into her mouth, Tonks's tongue slithering along his shaft with a little more length than a tongue maybe should have had, and Hermione just began to kiss and slobber all over his balls with absolutely no hesitation.

All the wet sucking, kissing, and slurping sounds mingled in a swell of depravity that Harry just had to revel in. It was happening. He hadn't wanted to say it out loud and suggest it with a leery smirk, but he had three girlfriends, and of course he was going to want a triple blowjob for his troubles, cock throbbing under all their loving attention, pleasure rising hotter and messier as he let himself give in to all of it, careless and wanton in the utter descent that followed. He craved more of this. All of this. "Better not think this is a special occasion," he warned. "I haven't even finished and I'm already hooked; this is going to come back."

The approving moans rang out against his shaft at the news, as Raven sucked deeper for a moment, letting him tease the back of her throat before pulling away to kiss at his head again. The girls didn't need to plan anything; they were all on the same page here, fingers and prods against one another doing all the work as Hermione orchestrated the motions and guided the girls into a well build and driven show of indulgence. She saw it as her topmost priority, as she licked up along his cock from his balls to his tip and sucked him down into her mouth instead, Raven's tongue slithering toward his base and Tonks playing with his balls instead, clearly the most comfortable of the trio in doing so as she began to suck one of his nuts into her mouth.

"I can taste Hermione's pussy all over you," Raven noted, flat and oddly cold for someone involved in such an intense activity, and Harry felt himself getting more and more used to that expectation with each pass as he welcomed the warming indulgence of her mouth at work against his shaft, relishing in the pleasure of feeling her so hard at work. He could barely keep his eyes on one thing or another as the moving targets and shifting indulgences proved so dizzily overwhelming, Harry finding himself overwhelmed by just how much indulgence hit from every which way.

He watched in ravenous awe and excitement, unable to keep his gaze straight as he followed three hungry mouths all working his cock over at once. When they switched off to another position, it wasn't to alternate roles, but instead to begin sharing his cock head between the three of them, kisses and licks and little peeks in toward sucking his cock all the way down leaving him overwhelmed, all the while showering him with oral praise.

"I could do this all night."

"I want to feel you throb all the way down my throat."

"Your cock tastes so good."

The words left him reeling, never-ending and wanton, Harry finding himself falling deeper and deeper into a swell of too much at once, overwhelming desires leaving him helpless, hungry, giving up everything to the idea of just letting go and embracing all of his most reckless desires. They just wouldn't stop, and everything built up messier and wilder, Harry's cock throbbing under this pressure and delight. It was so much attention, so much pleasure, and he needed all of it, groaning louder, hips unruly and flailing about as he welcomed pleasures mounting messier and wilder with each pass. He couldn't deal with all of this, but in that exciting spiral downward he found all the relief he needed.

Raven dipped into her ability to project her thoughts, speaking into both Tonks and Hermione's heads to speak, and all at once, the three spoke in unison. "Please cum for us, Master," they pleaded while licking all over his cock, and Harry could take no more. He came undone, his big dick erupting with spurts of cum splattering across all three girls' faces, leaving each of them with an ample facial on its own merits, but so much more impressive for the mess he left dripping from all three of them.

"Wow," Raven whined. "I've never seen a man who cou--"

"Oh you shush, girl," Tonks scoffed. "I don't know how many men you've seen, but you're their age, can't be that many? Me on the other hand?" I know just how impressive this is." She nuzzled up against Harry's cock, purring sweetly.

Harry groaned, head resting against the pillow. "I'd love to go on with this, but we should get some dinner, talk out what's going on... Hermione and Raven probably have a lot they need to share with us."

"We do," Hermione said. "And food sounds good. We can talk about things over dinner, there's a lot of ground to cover."

"If none of you mind pretending to be muggles for a little while, there's a great kebab place a block away," Tonks remarked, her smile widening.  
**********************  
Sharing some takeout around the nice old dinner table and discussing the differences between Raven's world and theirs was an oddly necessary-feeling process. It was so strange they'd gone on this deep, kissed, and fucked without actually establishing those differences, but finally they had a moment together, and things got weird with the revelation of the masked heroes of Raven's world, just as she couldn't believe the wizards all just lived in a parallel society magically kept just on the very fringes of Britain, which her world did have too. In her world, magic users were more likely to put on a mask and a cape to fight crime in secret.

Or to be supervillains. That seemed popular too.

"So where does all of this come together?" Harry asked at last. He'd waited until his food was done before getting in to the question, knowing it was about to get heavy. "We have a magic mirror, a girl from another world, a dark lord who needs conquering, and lots of weird looks and cryptic remarks. How does this all come together?" He motioned to Hermione and Raven. "You both seem smart enough to understand."

"Fortunately, we are," Hermione said. "Right, Raven?"

"I do wish we'd read the opposite books, as I've had to intuit a lot of details about the magic of this world to understand it all, but it was useful in the end. You should start, since you read one on the mirror."

Hermione nodded. "The Mirror of Eros, it's called. It's of unknown age and looks to have fallen into the Black family 'somehow', the book gives me no hints there, but the man who wrote these books, Amar Caru, was a Welsh wizard who settled in Britain, so it's possible he can be traced up the Black line. The mirror seems to have the ability to tap into other worlds for the purpose of finding love. This is going to end up mingling with Raven's explanation quite a lot, I'm afraid; there is too much overlap to be able to express clearly without her, but... The mirror doesn't only have the power to venture into other worlds, but to form powerful bonds with people from them, and from this world, in ways that facilitate better use of love magic."

Raven spoke up. "Caru's other book deals primarily with love magic. It seems to be a strong presence in this world when the conditions are right; Caru's parents died saving him, and he claims to have survived 'the killing curse' because of that protection. I don't know exactly what that means, but judging by the looks on your faces..." She looked around, catching the shock in all three of the other people at the table. Harry stirred a bit as he spoke, fidgeting about in surprise, but he let her continue. "He found that while parental love is stronger by itself, romantic love has a capacity to work without sacrifice and to be built up in greater numbers if one can draw the hearts of many. He used the Mirror of Eros to further his studies, and made lovers of women he drew from other dimensions."

"The problem is in harnessing romantic love," Hermione said, seamlessly slipping back in. "Your mother's sacrifice protected you, but she had to sacrifice herself for that, obviously. But the Mirror of Eros, somehow, allows a magical contract to be made, letting you harness the power of those who care about you and letting it build up inside you. You become stronger, and even gain a portion of any power that the other person has; so mine and Tonks's magic is now helping yours, as is everything Raven can do. Somehow. These collars are the bond, and we've pledged ourselves to help you. If I had to guess, because nobody in the Black family was under the same protections as you and Caru, it went dormant; it seems the mirror only responds to people who already have love protecting them, and lets them reach out further with it."

"And the stronger you become as Master of the Mirror, the stronger any women who come from other worlds will become. I can tap into some of my power here. Not all of it yet, but even just since you added Tonks and then Hermione, I feel more in touch with my abilities. That could continue on from there as much as we need it."

"And what do these keys do?" Harry asked, holding up the key ring again.

"Those are the ways in to different worlds," Hermione explained. "Three now. One for here, one for Raven's world, and one for... Somewhere. I have no idea. And I believe that Raven was pulled here because she's magically attuned, and that not only was she available to be sucked in, but the mirror knew it could bring you a first ally who was capable of helping guide you through it."

"And here I thought the only thing I was cosmically ordained for was bad reception," Raven said.

Harry could hardly keep track of all this. It made his head spin to even try and figure out the ways in which this was all happening, overwhelmed by the dueling thoughts and ideas all taking him at once. He had a lot of work to do even just to make sense of the idea. "So, I need to use a magic mirror to go into other worlds, find women who will have sex with me so I can take their power, and that will let me be strong enough to fight Voldemort."

"It sounds completely ridiculous," Hermione said, hands up in the air. "But yes."

"Fucking hell," Harry said, leaning back in his seat. "Can we at least start planning out pan-universal sex trips tomorrow? This has already been too much of a day."

"We can take it easy." Hermione finished up her food and carefully folded the wrapper up to disposed of neatly. "I was expecting it to be just the two of us, but we're four now. Going to be more soon. A quiet night to settle in and plan out what we can do next seems like the best call, and from there... I don't really know."

"I suggest my world first," Raven said, putting a hand up. "At least for a quick visit. I'd like to get a change of clothes and my belongings out of there if I'm going to be staying here."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll go with you to deal with that, then we can return."

"In the meantime, I guess I'll be getting in touch with some of our friends," Hermione said. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but maybe some of our classmates will agree to this absolute insanity."

"And I'll just be back on the old beat," Tonks said. "For now, we'll keep Kingsley out of the loop. Keep everyone we can. I wouldn't tell anyone all the details, just see who'll come over for a shag. We're at war now, and you two weren't there to see it, but I was old enough to see the paranoia and the fear. You can't trust anyone, never know who's Polyjuicing, who's Imperiused. Keep it under tight wrap for now."

Harry was in firm agreement with all of this, feeling ready now to begin rolling out the most insane turn to his plan imaginable. He'd said he was going in blind and just going to find something as it came; it seemed like the perfect, albeit most insane, plan had fallen right into his lap. "I can't believe my bedroom is about to double as a war room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Moving Out - Raven

"You ever stepped through to another world before?" Raven asked, tugging at her cloak and straightening herself out as best she could for what was to come. She shrugged and rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels as she watched Harry draw closer, straightening himself out for the weird journey ahead.

"Oh, all the time," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He kept nudging at his clothes a little bit. "Do I look fine for your world? This is normal to me, but you’re wearing a cape and a leotard, if that's just how people dress, I don't want to stand out."

"No, you're fine, just like someone off the street," Raven said. "Probably for the best, you'd blend in well. It seems our worlds don't have too many of the small things out of common, which means you should be fine unless it turns out that pizza in your world is topped with dead bugs. In which case, I'm immediately rethinking staying in your world."

Harry wondered if Raven ever stopped, but he decided to just go with it, fishing out form his pocket the keys. "So, what's the plan here? Head into your world, pack up some bags, and come back?”

“That would probably be best. I will need to speak to the rest of my team and let them know what’s going on, I am leaving behind a fair bit of responsibility, but I can tell there’s other important things going on, and I know the Titans will be fine without me. We have other members who can take my place for a time, it will all be okay." Raven sounded confident, and she had Harry's trust in this situation, so he nodded in understanding and deferred to her read on the situation.

"That's fine for the situation, but is leaving your life and your friends behind something you're ready to do?'

Raven's fingers nearly reached out toward Harry's hand. She had to stop herself, in fact, flinching and drawing back. It seemed weird to be hung up on affection like that, and she knew it wasn't reasonable in the least, but something just nagged at her as she shifted about. "I care about my friends a lot. But I'm ready for the next stage in my life, and it looks like that stage is you." She hesitated again, flashing something that promised to be the beginnings of a smile, but she resisted and the obvious nature of her growing frustrations with the balance of physical affection continued. "Never thought that a whole step in my life would be a man, of course."

"There's a time where I didn't think my life would go anything like the way it did either." Harry made his preparations and began to move some boxes aside again, clearing space out for the mirror and nudging things. he felt like he was stalling now; he was on the verge of stepping out into a different world, and didn't know how ready he was for the idea. "Life has a funny way of working out, and now I'm going in crazy new directions too.

Raven tugged at the edges of her cloak. "I can't say I ever thought I would even be in a position where I had friends that I was leaving behind."

"I never thought I'd stop living in my uncle's broom closet as a starved, abused freak."

A brief moment of compassion and worry and concern flashed across Raven's face, and it was abrupt enough for her to feel embarrassed by it, noticing that Harry caught the remark, and she quickly said, "Well it's not fun to make things a competition if you just go for the cheap win like that."

"Sounds like we've both been through a lot. And you know what? I think I appreciate that. Hermione and Tonks are great, and my friend Ron and his family have been so good to me, but they all lead functional lives. Loving families, living parents. Whatever's bad, they get through."

Raven tightened up, drawing nearer to Harry again, her fingers finally grasping across his as she made a warmer move than she felt entirely ready for, squeezing his hand probably too hard to be necessary. "But we're the weird, lonely freaks who bounce around from one tragedy to another searching for meaning and belonging."

Harry squeezed back. "And now we're going to find new meaning, new belonging. I finally have somewhere to call home, and I haven't had it very long, but already I'm eager to share it with you."

"You’re stalling."

"I am."

"My world isn't too bad," Raven said. "And the trip there isn't all that awful either; we just have to accept that it needs to be done and step through, everything will be better then. Then we can sit around complaining about our trauma over cheap take-out like normal maladjusted young adults."

"That sounds like a plan." Harry gave one last squeeze to Raven's hand and then fished out the keyring from his pocket. His fingers had plucked one of them, and he didn’t know why it specifically felt 'right’ to him, but Harry home some sense within him that it was the one he needed. "This is it," he said, not sure what he was going by but knowing that he just didn't have any option but to trust in it. "I think. The key back to where you came from. At least, that's what I'm feeling it is"

"And do we just put it in?" Raven asked.

"I think so. That would make sense." He brought the key toward the mirror, which immediately acquiesced, the rippling silver-sheened surface turning to liquid again and accepting the key into it. It felt like liquid, and yet the key also felt like it was sinking very solidly into a keyhole, a space perfectly meant for it and solid all around. It made all of his senses reel trying to put it all together and understand fully what this was, but he continued to place all of his trust, wrong or right, into the instincts now guiding him to turn the key. He did so, and reality itself opened to him. A door torn from the fabric of the space around him formed, and he swung it open, not just the mirror but the wall behind it, to reveal a view back into a neatly kept and sparsely furnished bedroom.

"That's my stop," Raven said, confirming to him it was the right place, an edge of surprise in her voice. She hadn't expected the magic to work quite this way at all. But at the same time ,Raven was used to inter-dimensional magic and the bending of reality, where Harry nearly recoiled in shock at how time and space began to bend for him; this was not the magic he knew at all, and the presence of something so strange threw more than anything else he'd ever done.

"I'm glad you're a witch," Harry said. "I'm going to need your help understanding this. Hermione's brilliant, but this isn't magic like we know it."

"Every step of the way," Raven said. Her hand squeezed his again. "master," came out when she didn't mean for it too, and she tried to hide her blush; stepping back into her old world was giving her some embarrassment over the devotion to Harry that otherwise she felt absolutely certain of. "We have a bigger step to take now." 

Hand in hand, Raven and Harry walked through the door in reality and stepped into another world, into the earth Raven came from, Jump City, Titan Tower. Her bedroom. Harry looked around at his surroundings, picking up on how little there was in the room. And yet, Harry knew that it had to have been conscious; everything looked so well kept and nice. Harry knew hand-me-downs, had a bed that was barely held together knowing he wasn’t getting a new frame ever. Everything in Raven's room was nice, she just chose to keep it simple.

"It doesn't feel weird," Harry said, as he looked to the door behind him. The door lingered a moment, before closing itself shut, and Harry felt a tug at his pocket. Another surprise, it seemed, as he reached in and pulled out a locket. It was only a handful's worth, but as he opened it, it looked to be a pocket mirror, marked with some of the same ornate patterns as the mirror back home. "The surprises keep coming back."

"A fast way home?" Raven asked.

"I hope so. But I'm not in any rush here; how do you want to deal with this?"

"I'll call a meeting. You should meet my friends. Packing can wait."  
************************  
Harry had been through fiercer 'meetings' before. He'd stood in front of the Wizengamot, stared down stern teacher after stern teacher, several of whom it turned out had intentions to kill him. It made standing in front of the other Teen Titans a much simpler and more composed experience, ready to do what he could to meet this head-in. Raven took the lead, advising him to fade into the background and not say much or the sake of letting her do the work, and she gave the team a very light and sanitized version of the events that had taken place. It was a safety measure, and Harry understood it perfectly. Raven didn’t bring up the sex, the relationship, the way she called him her master now. That was private.

"I know I there’s a lot of important things to do here, but we have reserve Titans, and I believe in all of you. It might be temporary, it might not, but Harry’s world is genuinely on the verge of war, and my magic can help him."

"If you need to step away from the Titans, you're always free to," Robin said. "If you're doing it to help people, then all the better. We'll miss you, but if it's what you have to do, we understand."

"It'll suck to not have you around anymore. Who am I going to annoy now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't look at me," Cyborg said, and immediately shot a sideways glance toward Beast Boy. "Raven's got way more patience than I do."

"I hope we can call another girl to take your place, I am not wanting to be the only woman left in the tower," Starfire said, advancing toward Raven to give her a hug, a show of all the physical affection and love that was to be expected of someone like her "Oh, but Raven. This necklace is new, where did you get it? It has a bolt of thunder that looks exactly as--" Her eyes drifted to Harry's forehead, and her cheeks went flush, as if somehow realization hit her. "You two have built a ship of relations!"

Quick to the panic and to some response to spare the problems from escalating, Harry said, "We're not. It's not like that. The collar is magic. It's to help Raven use her powers in my world, because she has trouble with it, and she needs that charm to be able to access her power." Which was true. Technically. Sort of. Harry felt weird about it, felt like he was deep in a weird mess of trouble and struggling to keep from falling in deeper, al the eyes in the room firmly on him as he stood there. "This isn't a relationship. And for that matter, I don't have her under some kind of mind control spell and I'm not stealing her away from you."

But he was. Harry trembled a bit under that reminder. The girls calling him master were compelled to do it by magic he seemed in charge of, and here was no good way to rationalize away the fact he was definitely doing something questionable. Sure, Raven seemed to like it and be receptive to what was going on, but a girl sowing up in his basement craving his cock wasn't something he could just brush away all conscience of.

The fact Harry had brought it up seemed to catch everyone off guard, and the slightest bit of suspicion washed over him, but Raven rolled her eyes, cutting through their worries. "It's still me. I promise."

"Prove it," Beast Boy said, not necessarily thinking she wasn't herself, but loving the idea of being a shit and testing her patience. Raven reached out with a shadowy grasp toward Beast Boy, tugging him in close she yelped and squeaked, her lips brought to his ear as she whispered something into it. Something that seemed to put the fear of something greater than himself into her, given the way he went pale and nodded in quick and panicked understanding. "Yep she's herself," he said, and shirked nervously away.

"If Raven trusts you, that's good enough for me," Robin said. "I'd offer to help, but this seems like a magic-only kind of problem, and we're not good at that. Have you thought about checking with other magicians before you go home? I can call back to Gotham, Batman has a line to a few of them. John Constantine is a name he brings up sometimes?"

"There are other witches and wizards here?" Harry asked.

"Many, but our powers are all... We’ll talk about it later, "Raven said. Her mind went to a few names. Thoughts of the harem building efforts back 'home' that Hermione and Tonks were supposedly involved in. The names coming to Raven's mind were all women, and she didn't want to address the idea at the moment of how meeting John Constantine was not going to help Harry attain enough sex-fueled magic boons to take on a sorcerer in his world.

More than that, meeting with John Constantine would probably result in Harry dying, as seemed to be the case when one dealt with him.

"You seem like you have a plan already. I'm glad," Robin said. "I get an air about you. You seem like a leader, too. Someone who cares about the people who are fighting with him" Robin stepped forward and extended a hand out. "From one leader to another, I wish you the best."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief inside as he felt the weight of suspicion come off of him. He accepted Robin's handshake, nodding in relief and doing his best to keep firm. "I promise, Raven will come out of this okay."

'And I'll visit, of course. Once this is done." Raven's cheeks lit up again, and this time it was for something far more damaging. "I'll miss you. I'm going to say this once, and if any of you crack a joke about it, I'm going to strangle you. But you guys saved my life, and helped me learn that I'm someone who deserves to be happy, and who deserves to have friends. I care about all of you so much, and I promise I'll come back again some time. I love you guys."

The trepidation on everyone's faces as they wondered how to respond--save for Starfire, continued to squeeze Raven in more hugs--took a moment to fade, before the platonic adorations rained down on her. Harry's smile was bright; everyone seemed okay with this and it wasn't so sad that he felt bad about pulling Raven from her friends. It was mild reassurance, but he was happy to accept it. "Once I've finished with the Dark Lord, maybe I can help you some time, too."  
**********************************  
"That went well," Harry said as he folded up Raven's clothes, not entirely sure on the technique for folding a leotard--and not all that up on folding clothes in general--but doing his best.

"Except for the part where you nearly admitted to everyone that I am some kind of mentally compromised," Raven muttered. "I love you, Master. But let's be truthful here..."

"If I could avoid it, I would," Harry said. "I don't want this power over you guys.'

Something inside of Raven changed on a dime. Not from the spell over her or anything, just from a feeling of playful, pent up energies taking her. The magic did have a bit of an effect on her libido, keeping her more voracious and lustful than normal, a mid-afternoon fuck something she craved in ways she never would have on a normal day. But there she was, setting some important documents and letters into the suitcase, and then bringing her hand upon Harry's chest. "Don't you, Master?" she asked, whispering into his ear. "Don't you love that the girls under your thrall will do whatever you ask them to do, and serve your needs thoroughly?"

Harry groaned, head leaning away, but that only freed up his neck for kisses. Kisses that Raven pushed into with a vengeance, flurries of adoration and attention pushing on against him, making him tremble under the weirdness and the desire that flared up inside him. "Right now, I'm pretty sure you're doing what you want to do," he shot back, hoping for some leverage and composure through sarcasm.

"But I'd stop in a second if you told me to, Master," she moaned. "You just have to say the words. You know that." Raven was fully aware that she wasn’t usually this horny, but she accepted it as a piece of loving Harry, and the way pleasure and temptation ached through her wasn't exactly a bad thing, either. Sure, it was getting in the way of doing what they were supposed to do, but pleasure wasn't about to bother her. "But if you were to drill my pussy on this bed before I went... I'd love that."

Harry had to react. he just felt the drive inside of him, as ferocious and as powerful that he felt the need take him. He threw himself into the madness, grabbing Raven by the hair and shoving her over the bed, bending her in and bringing his hand down on her ass. "You're testing your luck, and I don't think you're going to win."

"Or maybe this is the victory I want," Raven moaned, biting her lip and arching her back to emphasize her ass, craving another strike. A strike she got, hissing with delight. "It's hard to lose when you're rough with me."

"Just my luck that the first girl I put a collar on is a kinky goth bitch who craves the worst I can give her," Harry said, pulling at her leotard, tugging it aside over her ass and baring her pussy, one hand fishing his cock out while the other came down with repeated strokes back and forth across her rear, harsh and percussive motions that made her shriek and tremble with joy, the pleasure overwhelming and pushing her into a state of utter hopelessness. Surrender came easy to Raven now.

"We just told my friends we aren't dating, so now, I want to get fucking obliterated right under their noses," Raven whined, biting her lip and pressing back as she felt the tip of his cock brush along her ass. She rubbed up on him, desiring more, unable to hold on to the feelings that tore through her as she craved penetration. "It's not as fun when you have a house to yourself and everyone under the roof is also dating you. Let's do something reckless." Raven saw a chance here and she was going to take it; this spell was pushing her out of her usual comfort zone, pushing her to get more aggressive and to really enjoy the idea of losing all control and sense.

Harry couldn't resist. He shoved greedily forward, groaning in wild joy and delight as he plunged his cock into her, hands seizing her hips and slamming forward, making sure he had the leverage to get thrusting hard into her before his hand came down across her round ass. "I think you just like the freedom of not having to face them soon, so you're cutting loose. I swear, half the time you seem nervous to be showing me any affection at all, the other half you're losing your mind with lust."

"I've never had to deal with a man like you!" Shoving greedily back against Harry, she didn’t let up on the way he took her, moaning and trembling through this joy and the frantic desire that pulsated through her, not sure how to contain herself and the ways tis all kept happening, demanding the world of her. She was into it, and she accepted each strike across her ass and even the seizing of her hair, Harry grabbing her purple locks, not long enough to use as a great handle, but certainly enough to tug at as he applied pain to her and tested the limits of his kinky goth lover. "I'm not used to being affectionate with you but half the time all I want is for you to put your hand around my throat and choke the life out of me while you paint my womb white, is that so wrong?" She was up to a yell now, and Harry couldn’t believe this joy.

Starfire had intended to come by Raven's room and hand her some things she had borrowed over their time as friends. Things that she wanted to give to Raven as she left as a gesture of lasting friendship before she saw her off. But as she crept up, she could hear lots of moaning and shouting, hear the crack of flesh on flesh, and Starfire may have been naive to some of Earth's traditions but she knew what sex sounded like. Caught off guard and filled with weird, hazy feelings, she stopped dead, almost dropping the box she intended to bring by. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she murmured to herself, "They really did build that ship of relations," as she lingered outside of Raven's door, casting some looks down the hallway. The boys had gone off to pick up things they needed, and Starfire found herself nervously aware that it was only them in the tower now.

Just her, Raven, and the man fucking Raven.

"Master," Raven moaned, loud enough to come across clear and loud for Starfire, who was scandalized by the words and their weight, by the feeling of worry and confusion that washed over her. Starfire repeated, confused as could be by what Raven was saying, but curious to find out more as she gently started to tease the door open, just wide enough to peer in. She didn't need to see much.

But what she saw was Raven getting rolled onto her back as Harry pulled out of her, Raven lying on the bed facing from the side, Harry's dick standing massive at attention and immediately drawing Starfire's gaze. A weakness quivering up through her legs filled her with questions as she stared at the sight of Harry's cock, so rigid and confusing, almost enticing her to lean into the feelings of desire and frustration beginning to take her, and she didn’t exactly understand how to deal with what she felt, but she didn't feel she had much of a choice here, leaning into a weird temptation as she beheld it.

Harry brought his hand down across Raven's face in an open palmed slap, and Starfire very nearly did something about it panicked at the thought of Harry hurting Raven, but the, "Fuck, yes, just like that. Harder!" that gasped out from Raven kept Starfire back, still confused and worried, but starting to feel like Raven probably wanted this. She yelled out in ecstasy again as the palm came down across her face even harder, her head turning to the side as he groaned and snarled and with utterly primal delight. "Choke me now, Master! Please, I want you to fuck me so hard I feel ashamed looking any of them in the eye ever again for leaving them behind to be your fuckslut!"

Harry plunged back into Raven as he kept his control, groaning and heaving, plunging into her hard enough to make her shriek in joy again. If Raven wanted it so hard, he was going to give it to her that hard, knowing it was only helping continue the cycle of their lusts back and forth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "You're so difficult to keep track of. Quiet bookworm, mopey goth, raving, foul mouthed bitch... I wonder how far I can take things if choking is something you'll beg me for." His hand seized her throat, squeezing down as eh got rougher with Raven, as he delighted in the thrill of fucking her while he squeezed at her and toyed with her like never before.

The gargled, choked sounds of delight that Raven made as Harry squeezed were the most sinful and lurid thing to ever com from Raven. She was gone now, heaving against him, legs wrapped tight around Harry's waist to beg him to remain inside of her as she gave herself up to the feelings and the desires of pure satisfaction. She wanted this all, and the roughness never seemed like it could become too much; she could always handle more, always handle worse .It was wrong in so many ways but she craved everything about it and needed Harry to keep ruining her no matter how much it hurt, no matter how weird and fucked up it was. The pleasure was in pain, the arousal in how fucked up it was.

And arousal was what a startled and confused Starfire discovered as she reached a hand down between her legs, feeling a dripping heat that craved something she didn't know how to deal with. This was turning her on, and she trembled under the idea that this was what she wanted, Frustration burning up through her, swelling with something potent, strange, a desire that made her begin to rub as she looked back up toward this. This strange man from another world was fucking Raven. Choking her. Raven liked it, and now, Starfire was starting to like it too, biting her lip and allowing something curious and wild to lean into.

Every wild and savage thrust into Raven was driven by feelings that Raven had stoked in him, and yet he embraced them all. They came so readily to him, and he could feel the temptation rise in him to not only have his lover, but to dominate her. To fuck her senseless, choke her, slap her, just like she asked. To satisfy the most wild and hungry cravings that he could have ever imagined. This was all rooted in such complicated and weighty messes, Harry turning dominant and aggressive through something that left him wondering if he may have been just a compromised in his sexual indulgences as the girls were, just as helpless, just as incapable of control or restraint.

But thinking about it wasn't something he could do. Not in this state. For now, all Harry knew was molten aggression, a desire to keep losing control through something so frantic and so wild that he could not be stopped, desire tearing him apart and demanding the world of him, enough of him to keep going, keep losing himself and burning up. It was spectacular, strange, and simply would not let up for a moment as he chased these pleasures further down, caring only about how much pleasure he could wring out of every second of this chaos. he wanted it, and he didn't know how to deal with that want except to take it. Was that a sign of weakness? Maybe.

But the sight of Raven writhing on the bed with her leotard all hiked up and strained, her expression lit up with wild joy while he chokefucked her senseless was worth the world.

"Master," Raven wheezed through the punishment. Occasionally Harry brought his other hand down across her face and she was overjoyed, gasping in chaotic, dizzy joy as she received the mad indulgence she craved. It was so exciting, and she couldn’t control herself. Her body trembled, ankles digging into the small of his back, and for what she blamed on the blood flow being cut off and the fogginess that came with it, she didn't realize she was cumming until her body was already heaving and clenched up in frantic ecstasy. Screams rang out through the tight grasp around her throat, and she couldn’t contain the pleasures, couldn't hold back what she felt taking her by storm.

Unable to resist the pressure applied around the whole of his cock by Raven's clenching cunt, Harry let himself go, plunging forward, filling her, claiming her giving in to the pleasure too strong to deal with. He pumped her full of cum, growling and shivering, holding down against her, but his fingers softened around her neck, and he pulled himself forward, grabbing her hair not to pull or be cruel, but to tug her into a kiss with him, meeting Raven with a passion and intense emotional desperation that couldn't be contained a moment longer.

Harry was overjoyed, satisfied with everything he had done and loving the desire and thrill of holding in against her, the two falling weak, limp, losing the harsh edge of what they had done and falling into sweet, tender passion, Raven grabbing Harry's chest and holding him close as he remained inside of her.

Everything Starfire saw stood in strange contrast now to how tender this al was, how much everything seemed warm, slow, loving. It was those tender kisses that pushed her ow over the edge, making Starfire clasp her free hand over her mouth as she came all over her other hand, leaving it sticky and drenched; Guilt fell upon Starfire. She shouldn’t have watched. Shouldn't have done any of this, but there she was, tensed up in the doorway, peering in on Raven and her... Boyfriend? Master? She didn’t even know what to call it, but she felt like a filthy voyeur for even considering this.

"I love you, Master," Raven moaned.

"I love you too. And it seems like we avoided being discovered.'

With a heavy sigh, Raven said, "It's probably for the best."

"But not what you want."

"I'll admit, I... If Starfire had come in on us, seen your huge cock, gotten curious... I would have invited her to join. I'll miss her the most of everyone here, and I had the temptation to invite her to join us and com home. To make her one of your girls, too." her hands rubbed slowly along him, feeling that irresistible affection again. Raven was frustrated by how indecisive she was, by how much she wavered back and forth between the extremes of her personality. She needed to ease up. "But at the same time, I feel like serving her up to you and involving her in all this without asking is something I can't do to her. I adore Starfire, and she should make that decision herself, but I won't feel she's made it herself if I offer it."

"I understand," Harry said. "Starrier is gorgeous, and I would love to throw her on top of you and fuck her when you run out of energy. But that's a big thing to demand, I get it. We'll keep quiet."

"Thank you, master."

Even wetter. Starfire was already in the aftermath of her orgasm, trembling, sucking wind, and yet the words and the madness made her even hotter, filled her with a bizarre craving strong enough to drive her mad. Starfire didn't know how to handle these sensations at all, and her response was to run. To grab the box and flee away, pretend none of this happened the way it did and bury these feelings and all of these weird sensations for her own sake.  
********************************  
Raven wanted to say goodbye to Starfire, but she insisted she wasn't feeling well, so Raven just said by to the boys, handed of the box of things Starfire had borrowed by Cyborg, who said Star asked him to do it before she went to sleep. It was odd, but Raven didn't think much of it, saying her final goodbyes and deciding she'd have to just find time to pop back in again and give Star a proper goodbye. But for now, she had other things to do, and departed with Harry back home.

He slipped the key into the locket, which reacted just as the mirror had, and let him open a door in the space in front of him, peering forward to see the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place once more. It worked. Relieved, Harry stepped back into his home world and braced for the surprises before him. "Should we get you unpacked?" Harry asked.

"We might as well. I could also use some time to read up on your world’s magic, in all honesty, but it's not s urgent."

Harry clicked his tongue. "I forgot to test my magic out while we were in your world," he said. "I wish I'd thought of it. Or brought Hermione; she would have known to say it. Your world was fine, but if we try the other keys, it's possible we'll run into other worlds. Worlds that won't be anywhere near as simple or safe."

As the two discussed the matter, they brought everything upstairs and into the master bedroom, opening up and starting it unpack. Raven had brought a myriad of magical items with her, but also brought some sentimental things. "I feel like I should wear this out," she said about a small communicator pendant with the team logo on it. "Just for the memories' sake. To remember where I came from."

"You should. I think we could all use some attachments to the people we care about." Maybe Harry was just antsy about Raven's on-a-dime twist into her lust back in her room, but Harry wanted to make sure that she was holding on to herself and not falling too deep into her own arousal and forgetting what mattered.

"I think I'll buy more regular clothes too, if our worlds have the same money. I don't think running around everywhere in a cloak is a good idea if your world doesn't know about wizards, but I don't have my street outfits."

"That would be for the best. We can try to go tomorrow? I think for now, Hermione is probably due home soon from wherever she went off to. She didn't say who she was going to try to 'recruit', which has me wondering what's about to happen."

"Only good things, I'm sure. If Hermione's taste in women is as good as her taste in men, I look forward to who she's brought along." Raven waited a moment, then hastily said, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I'll try my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
